I'm Gonna Find Another You
by babycakesbriauna
Summary: Originally a Tumblr Prompt: Fitz leaves Olivia, finds a new woman, and has no regrets. Somewhat canon after 5x07
1. It's Really Over

**AN: This is not an Olitz story. An anon on Tumblr asked me a write Fitz moving on. I attempted to make this follow what's canon,but I do not watch the show. It will have 3-4 parts. Also I haven't given up on MtG if you happen to read that.**

* * *

It's really over, you made your stand

You got me crying, as was your plan

I'm Gonna Find Another You - John Mayer

 **Part 1: It's Really Over**

 _"_ _Is the love of two people worth all this destruction"_

The words circled round and round in his head. He tried to work, because it was always easier to lose himself in work - especially when the administration was making strides like never before - but this time he couldn't.

She lied again. She betrayed him again. She left him out of the circle again. He wanted to deny it. He wanted to believe Abby was lying to him. He wanted to believed this was another ploy by Mellie and Cyrus. He wanted to believe Rowan has orchastrated this entire thing,but he couldn't deny the nagging feeling telling him it was all false,but he couldn't.

With everything tormenting him, he knew what he had to do. He alerted his detail they would be taking a trip to Olivia's. She spent half her time at her condo and the remainder at the residence. She had finally redecorated; new furniture, thicker curtains, a fresh coat of paint. It felt like a home again and Fitz was happy she'd have that.

"Wait it out here. We shouldn't be here too long," Fitz informed his detail, leaving them all a bit taken aback.

His feet felt as if they were bricks as he makes his way between the small space from her elevator to the front door. He hesitates briefly, not sure if he should knock or let himself in with the key she gave him. Before he makes a decision, she opens the door; face wary, hair a mess, eyes rimmed red.

She steps to the side to let him though the doorway. He comes to a stop, not daring to venture too far from the exit. His should drop, tired and heartsick, because he loves this women. He likes this woman. He's desperately in love with his woman. He knows all her expressions, and the guilt etched across her face rid him of any doubts he had about this visit; it answered all his questions before he even asked them.

"Please. Please tell me it isn't true. Please," he pleaded wanting to give her one more chance.

Her deafening silence confirmed it all.

He dropped his head, unwilling -unable - to make eye contact. "Oh Livvie, Livvie…" He chocked out.

"We were going to get married," she flared, her voice coming defensively. "It was all happening so suddenly, and I wasn't ready. But I couldn't let you lose your presidency. I couldn't let you sacrifice it all,but I couldn't marry you. Not in that way. "

"You had no…"

"What was supposed to do?" she yelled. "I couldn't sacrifice anymore of myself, but you'd already lost some much because of me, and I couldn't let you lose wouldn't let me explore any other options that you were on board with. I don't want fairly tale. I want a life with you. I want a future with you.I love. I wanted your legacy to remain somewhat untarnished. I did this for us, for our future children, for you.

He shut his eyes tightly.

"I did this for you." How many times had he heard that phrase carelessly thrown around? How many times had people committed self, reckless, dangerous offensives in his name?

He opened his eyes again and lifted his head bak up. At first, his voice came as a whisper, but as each word of the consequences that resulted in her actions bombarded him, his volume rose.

"You did this you, Olivia, and you had no right! You know what your were supposed, use your words… communicate. You're an adult that's what we do. You express yourself. I would have understood. I would have listened to you. I ALWAYS listen to you,Liv. We could have found another way. We would have been a team but instead you ran away again. You shut me out again. You made a unilateral decision that broke my trust and faith in you again."

"You wanted something I couldn't give you. Something I wasn't ready to give you. You wanted me to be this quintessential First Lady and live out this picturesque life. You wanted me to give up my job,what made me, me and I could not do that!"

"I didn't ask that of you. I would never ask that to you. I wanted you. If I wanted that I would've stayed married to Mellie. I wouldn't have signed those papers. I would have thrown you under the bus. I just wanted you,but you didn't want me."

"I did! I still do," she cried."

"No you don't. You would rather put this country at risk than to be with me. You didn't want to be a team and you didn't want me. You released the man that killed my son all because you couldn't commit. All because you couldn't comprise for 18 months. The safety and security of others wasn't worth 18 months to you. Our relationship wasn't worth 18 months to you, "he yelled.

Her nostrils flared and she placed her hands on her hips. "No, I didn't want a sham of marriage! One that would have been filled with power struggles and resentment. Where would that have left us, Fitz?Where would be?" She murmured in horror,because the thought of that lifestyle terrified her.

"No...NO,OLIVIA!" he screamed," Regardless of what would have in our marriage, it doesn't justify what you've done. What you've kept for me. It doesn't justify you taking away my choices and watching me run around like a chicken with its head cut off as I attempt to clean the mess you made."

No matter what would have become of their hypothetical marriage, Olivia should have given him a seat a the table. She should have communicated with him, because now they'll never know what could have been.

"You say that wouldn't have been our life,but it's so easy to fall into this traditional roles when you're living in a fish bowl. I knew as much as I fought against it eventually, I'd stop being Olivia Pope. I'd become Mrs. Grant. I'd be ornamental. You wouldn't have stopped it because it would have been so easy for you to keep living the life you were accustomed to."

Her words cut him like an attack; quick,sharp, painful.

"Is that what you think of me? Is that how little faith you've always had me in, in us? That I'm incapable of change? That I'm incapable of making the right decision, the right choices for my life? That I would force you to become something - someone - you loathe? All this time I thought we were a partnership. I thought we were equals,but it turns out you've been the one playing god with my life," he sneered at her.

"I wasn't playing god. I'm not Mellie. I'm not Cy. I'm not my father. I did it for our own good. I did it for us.I love you"

"Is that what you tell yourself to sleep at night? You did this for us?" he shook his head in disgust. "You're right, you aren't Mellie or Cy or your father. You're much worse. I knew with them to always watch my back, to keep my guard up, that I was playing with fire. You,you're a different brand altogether. You let me love you and trust you and put faith in you. " He paused, letting the tears roll down his face. " You do things like this and think saying 'I love you' will erasure everything you've done."

"I can't…I can't, Liv…" he said tiredly. "I can't have this argument with you. I can't do this back and forth. You've left me more times than I can count. I forgave Defiance. I forgave Teddy. I forgave you running off time and time again,but I cannot forgive this. I'm all out of forgiveness,Olivia. "

She exhaled deeply, lip quivering afraid to ask. " Where does this leave us?"

"Nowhere. I can't trust you. There is not enough love in the world to make me overlook this. I would be a fool if I did so. There's nothing you can do or say or give me to make me wait. This isn't a stalemate. This is the end."

"You don't mean that, Fitz." She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "We've made it this far. You aren't going to throw this away, not when we're so close."

"I'm not throwing this life, Liv. You already did that for me. I'm simply closing the lid," he placed her hands in his one of his, cherishing the feeling of them. His other traced her tear stained cheek, memorising the softness of her skin. He tilted his head downwards, closing his eyes. The tip of his nose brushed against hers, once, twice, three times before their lips met. It was quick, it was painful, it was the end. As soon as their lips meet they parted. Staying any longer meant there was hope. Staying any longer meant they had a future. Staying any longer meant they were still in this together.

"I'll always love, Olivia," and then he was gone.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading. Drop me a line. You can find me on Tumblr or Twitter. Until next time, Cakes.**


	2. I'm Gonna Sing From Blue

AN: Thanks for all your awesome reviews. I know some of you aren't happy about this narrative,but it's so story and I'm enjoying it. Happy reading ya'll

You might have your reasons but you will never have my rhymes  
I'm gonna sing my way away from blue  
I'm gonna find another you

John Mayer : I'm Gonna Find Another You

 **Part 2: I'm gonna sing from blue**

It had been three months since Olivia had found agents outside of her door, holding boxes with her belongs and trying to avoid making eye contact. At first the tried calling him everyday, then every other day, finally twice a week. Then she stopped completely. He didn't want to hear from her, he didn't want an explanation. Technically she could have set up a formal meeting since she as still a consultant to the Grant Administration, but her pride would not allow it.

That was until word of Jake's death made it her way. Her father had gotten to him and now she was truly all alone. Huck freed himself of his demons by killing her father and was now off on the west coast attempting to create a new life. Abby had disassociated herself from she had Marcus and Quinn, they were not the people she would confide in. Instead, she found herself calling Fitz, much to her surprise he agreed to meet with her.

That is how found herself biting the inside of her lip and pacing. She missed him; the thought of sharing a private space with him again made her she needed to see him. She needed to let him know how truly sorry she was for all the things she had done.

"Hi," her voice comes just above a whisper as he enters the room, prompting her to halt her pacing.

"Hello, Olivia."

There's a silence. He did not respond with their usual "hi". He did not make eye contact with her. He did not even walk in her direction; instead he walked towards an end table and poured himself a glass of water.

"Are you going to stay anything? You've been hounding my staff for months. Now that I've agreed to meet with you, you're suddenly mute," Fitz turns to her. His words cold, precise, calculated. They leave no room for misinterpretation of what this might be.

"Jake is dead."

"I know," he replies gulping his water. His drinking had improved drastically. He hadn't gone cold turkey, but he had not gone back to 5 or 6 drinks just to make it through a good day.

"My father kill him."

"Whose fault is that," he bite back.

She nodded her head accordingly. "I deserved that. I know I did."

"Why are you here Olivia? If it's to grieve about your ex/current lover I don't want to hear it. Now that he's officially gone you think you can just run back to me as if nothing happened?"

"Fitz, no. That's not why I'm here at all," she denied. While Jake's death was the catalyst, she made those final steps, because she needed to know he was okay. She needed to know on some level _they_ would be okay.

"Then why are you here?"

"Why did you agree to see me?" Olivia retorted unable to hold back the frustration of being interrogated.

"Because I love you," he snapped back with a cynical chuckle, "and I know you're hurting."

He paused, giving her time to process, giving himself time to decide his next words. She gasped loudly, eyes widening; not knowing what to say, not knowing how to feel.

"But mainly for me," at this point she's completely lost. He's finally holding her gaze,but there is no signal of hope conveyed, no prospect of a reunion, no possibility of reconciliation. "I need to clear the air. I need to move on. I have to move on , and seeing you is the only way it can happen. So here we are."

Once again the silence hung in the air. Olivia afraid to speak first because she did not want this time with him to end nor did want to this be over. She wanted to keep love again. She wanted to know there was still a chance.

"Jake dying reminded me of your shooting. It reminded me of how precious life is. I almost lost you once because of someone else. I almost lost you again,because I abandoned you during your time of need. I don't want to make that mistake again. I let my fears and doubts lead the way instead of going about things rationally. I cannot undo what I've do. I know there's blood on my hands," she pauses in an attempt to keep her voice from shaking.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I apologise for always disappointing you and letting you down when you need me the most and not showing you the unwavering and dedication you've shown me…"

"I hear I but in that well rehearsed apology," Fitz tilted his head, already expecting the other shoe to drop.

She sighed deeply unsure if she should continue,but knowing it was too late not to follow through.

"You once told me there was nothing I could do that you would not for,yet you won't forgive me for this. You won't give me another chance,because I made one mistake under duress,"her eyes welled with unshed tears she refused to let fall. She must feign confidence a bit longer if she had any chance of leaving this somewhat whole.

"You are right," he nodded making sure to capture her gaze. "I also once told you love allows for forgiveness. I meant what I said when I left your apartment. I do love you, and I do forgive you..."

"Thank you," she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly in relief. She wasn't aware of how much she needed to hear those words until the hot tears rolled down her cheeks one bone. Her heart was hammering against her chest,because those words still meant something to him. He wasn't a liar. He wasn't giving up on her.

"I do forgive you,but that doesn't mean I'm going to continue to live this way," he continued and her eyes snapped open. All at once the hammering she once felt stopped. It was replaced with dull ache that radiated throughout her body. This was what she'd been fearing.

"I forgive you, and you've forgiven me,but the difference is I keep forgiving you in hopes that you will stop repeating the same type of actions. I forgive you, and you keep doing keep doing the same thing. It wasn't one mistake under duress, but multiple offenses that keep stacking up against you.," he sighed watching as she slowly recoiled into herself physically. He knew her too well and that was the issue. He knew her so well he could no longer look past all the warning signs telling him to run, telling him to free himself.

"I know you, Olivia. I know you well enough to know you don't want this," he gestured between the two of them. " You don't want me available to you and only you. You don't want a life with me. For the longest time I thought it was something I was doing or wasn't doing. That I was the issue,then I thought of Edison, and realised it's you. You're the issue, Olivia. He was offering you everything he had. He might not have been perfect and maybe you would have been settling,but I know you cared about him. I know he loved you and probably still does or he wouldn't have stuck his neck out for you.'

"It's okay if the mythological American Dream and family isn't what you want. It's okay that you don't want the house and the kids and the jam and the dog walks and parent-teacher conferences and quickies in the pantry while the chicken strips are in the oven. I respect that, and I've come to terms with that. I heard you loud and clear, and now I need you to listen to me."

"Fitz," she sighed because it was the first thing to come to mind. She felt lost, disjointed. Hearing the truth come from him - not her father, friends, or ex-lovers - it left her mortified and terrified. It wasn't just his words, but the pairing with his cold, unfamiliar eyes. Those weren't the eyes that usually greeted her with warmth and love even if it was buried under anger and frustration. These eyes were different and that scared her.

"You have to let me go, Olivia. You and I don't want the same things in life. I accept that,but I can't accept is you popping back into my life." She reached out to touch him only for him to jerk back. "I was fine and _you_ decided to walk back into my was no seeking you out and trying to convince you my marriage was over. I came home to find you on my balcony with your shoes off and a glass of wine as if you lived here. As if that's what you wanted in life. If you want to continue to be my "side piece", then leave me alone. Let me live my life in peace. I'm too old for this."

"I deserve that," the words tumbled out in a whisper, "but I do love you."

He closed his eyes, shaking his head once more. Enough was enough. Once again a pregnant pause filled the room. She waited and waited ,but he said nothing; that's when she knew. Quietly she gather her things and made her way over to the door. As her hand touched the handle, she stopped herself. This was the last night she'd be in this space, so she took it in, etching it - etching him - into her brain

"Fitz," she called out, the distance of her voice prompting him to open his eyes. He looked at her, truly looked at her. He couldn't understand how he ever ended up here. As he stared at her broken expression, there was nothing in her that he recognised. She was a complete stranger. "I was afraid. I was afraid of losing you...looks like I lost you anyway."

"It looks like I lost you too."

* * *

It was the year of unexpected phone calls. When Lauren had informed him a Winston Stanberry III had been in contact, Fitz immediately called this old acquaintance back. Winston had been once of the first black students to attend his boarding school. His maternal grandfather and his uncles and cousins attended Winston would be no different, especially not when one of the residence halls was named after their family.

This was a friendship that continued well into the college and lead them to enlist into the NAVY together. His father had served his country be becoming a NAVY man, and Winston was going to do the same. That brotherhood between time lasted over the years. When young Jerry, Winston was one of the first sincere phone calls Fitz had received. He stayed a few days following the burial, sensing his presence was needed. Once again when the news finally broke that Fitz and the infamous Olivia Pope was over, Winston knew he'd making a trip to DC sooner than he expected.

That was how to two men found themselves at a steak house in Capitol Hill, perched in private room away from the other politicians and lobbyists. Fitz settled for the salmon while Winston chose the sirloin Fitz had recommended.

"You should really watch what you eat," Fitz grinned as they cut into their dishes.

"Stays he who recommended it," Winston retorted.

"It's a damn good steak," he shrugged and Winston couldn't deny it. The steak was brilliant.

"So what's new with you," Winston asked with an impish grin. His brown eyes holding the constantly amused and ruggedly handsome look they often did.

Fitz raised a brow "What's new with me? I though this was my escape."

"Is that what this is?"

"What else would it be?"

Those eyes, ones he'd seen mature from boyhood to manhood laughed back at him. All Fitz could offer in return was a chuckle. Unlike Jake, Fitz knew he could trust Winston, so he decided to play along.

"Let's see, my youngest is starting kindergarten this year. Half the party's 30 nominees want my backing and the other half have are completely distancing themselves from me. I'm single for the first time in my adult life, and in roughly a year I'll be unemployed."

Winston listened intently "You seem to have made a lot a changes, for the best if you don't mind me saying."

"Is that the polite way of saying your life was a fucking mess,and you finally got your shit together?"

Winston couldn't help but chuckle has how candid Fitz was. " More or less. You know what I felt about Mellie."

"Well, we can't all be you and Nicole," both men hummed before returning to their meals. Fitz knew Winston was studying him, determining which question would be most appropriate to follow.

"It's too bad I didn't get to meet Olivia in a more informal setting," he stated casually.

Fitz raised his barely visible brow yet again, "You've meet Olivia?"

Winston chuckled humourlessly. "A couple times over the years. You know Edison and I are well acquainted, I remember when the two of them first got engaged. Then at a few events for black Ivy graduates. Of course I met her at your first inauguration luncheon."

Fitz gave a slight nod, leaning back in his chair.

"The two of you made a handsome couple. Nicole doesn't think too highly of her outside of business,but I thought the two of you have been a power couple," he shared, knowing his comment in reference to his wife wouldn't go unnoticed.

"That makes two of us,but it is what it is. We danced around being together for damn 10 years. Sometimes you just have to say it's now or never. We chose never. I don't regret it. I know I gave it everything I had. I've picked up the pieces, and maybe one day I'll find another woman."

Winston studied him once again, then leaned forward to pop another piece of steak in his mouth. "Well Nicole thinks you can do better. According to her that woman is a "thotty chickenhead and wants to remain a side piece".

Now I'm not saying I agree with that entire statement,but you do deserve better if half the rumours are true."

Fitz stares as him wide eyed. "Where is Nicole getting all is information from?"

"Circles are small...information flows freely if you know the right people. You know how my wife is. She can wade through the BS , and tells it how it is when something ain't clean in the milk. The stories about Olivia all have the same reoccurring theme. She respects Olivia professionally, but on a personal level she wouldn't trust her as far as she can throw her."

Fitz had no clue what was being said about Olivia in these circles and at this point in his life he didn't give a damn to even ask. Winston's words made him chuckling as he imagined the phrase "thotty chickenhead" leaving her mouth. As someone who had three ivy degrees from various institutions, was VP of multi million dollar corporation,but she was still the girl from Brooklyn that Winston brought back home from Thanksgiving. Still the girl that dragged her slightly bougie husband to the Labor Day Parade every year, as he prayed this year wouldn't be the year he got shot. Still the girl that wasn't afraid to call Mellie out on being a closeted racist when the Stanberrys only asked Fitz to be in their wedding party.

"A thotty chickenhead, that's a new one," Fitz gave a hearty laugh.

"Is that an accurate assessment?"

"It isn't my place to say."

"Fair enough. Well let's let the past stay in the past."

"That is something I can agree with," he cheered, bringing his wine glass to his lips.

"Have you thought about casually dating? Just dipping your foot back into the water?"

"I have, but I'm obviously as where to start," Fitz expressed honestly.

"You do know Nicole is only a phone call away. Just say the word and she'll get on," Winston ensured.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

"And you know that you always have an open invitation to visit. The kids miss their Uncle _Fitzy_ ," he teased. " And that you'll always be my brother from another mother."

"The feeling is mutual," Fitz gave an genuine smile. Being with an old friend, thinking about the future - his future he was happy. Truly happy for the first time in a really long time. " Speaking of mothers, how is your mom?"

"Waiting to kick your ass," he grinned. As the two continued their meal, it reminded the of older times. When it was all over, it left Fitz feeling more sure about the decision he'd made the path he was taking.

* * *

With the steam rolling on getting a few more bills passed before he left office, Fitz was feeling on top of his game. He took Winston's advice and gave Nicole a ring. Not to his surprise, women were eager to be tied to him for several reasons, so they made sure these women were vetted and understood things would be casual. He found himself enjoying the companionship but sometimes he needed to be alone.

That's how he found himself at a fundraiser without a date. As usual he floated throughout the room gaining everyone's attention. He stood in the middle of a large ballroom with countless people listening intently to his every word. It's an art he's mastered over the years. If anything his improved as his self-assurance grew post break-up.

Uncharacteristically, he stopped talking mid-sentence. He straightened out his legs and stood stiffer as if he were back in the NAVY. His eyes scanned the area again, before he quietly excused himself from the group. He stride across to the room where he sees the one of an online magazine that has that sweep through and dominated pop culture recently. He only knew this,because Karen was determined being a magazine editor was her calling and she'd interned at their DC office.

"President Grant," Emilio Santiago called out, raising his hand and waving as if he knew the president was coming to him.

"He's coming over," Emilio exclaimed excitedly to his friend Ava, doing up his tuxedo jacket. " Let me introduce you."

Ava nodded, picking up her way glass, making making sure manicured nails didn't touch the glass.

"President Grant, it's wonder to see you again."

"Mr. Santiago, likewise," Fitz replied in polished form yet his gaze staying on Ava.

"How is Karen doing? I'm looking forward to having her in our New York office during the summer."

"Karen is wonderful. She was finishing up a Spanish project when I spoke to her on my way here. "

"Those skills will definitely aid her over the summer," Emilio guaranteed.

"There's no doubt in my mind that will. I'm very proud of her," he smiled widely.

"May I introduce you to my date this evening?" Emilio switched topics remembering his manners.

Emilio made introductions, making sure to mention Ava was not only an award winning anesthesiologist, but owned one of the most successful and fastest growing medical consulting firms in the country. Fitz's features displayed a keen interest, one that did not go unnoticed by Ava. While his face remained trained and polish, he eyes told her a different story. He was intrigued and interested.

Ava held her hand out to him " President Grant."

There is no hesitation on his part. When their hands touch, there's a maddening tingle for the both of them. Despite his best efforts, Fitz gives her a once over. Her dark hair is a waterfall of waves. Her eggplant dress lifts her breasts nicely, hugging her thighs firmly, and leaving a inviting split in the front to showcase her tone legs she's maintained her years of dance and gymnastics.

"Fitzgerald will suffice, Dr. Ava Canario-Cameron,' he insisted as he stretched her name out.

"Well if you insist there's no need for formalities, please call me Ava."

"So Ava," he continued, curling his mouth into one of his signature smiles, "how do you find the fundraiser?"

"I find it to be brilliant. I spend my days in suits or scrubs, so it's nice to be wearing a gown," she answered skillfully, testing the waters. Her eyes darted to Emilio, signaling for him to fall back. If the president wanted to be this bold with her, she was going to see what came out it. Despite his political beliefs he was an interesting character to her and seemed to be a decent person.

"I'm certain whether you're in the operating room or board room, your work is much more exciting then trying to get overgrown children to agree. If I you find my saying so to your dissatisfaction, you look exquisite in this gown."

"It is a most welcomed compliment," she tipped her wined glass before taking a sip.

"So tell me more about you, Ava?"

"More in about me?"

"Yes. Nothing too heavy, just what I might find on your wikipedia if I Googled you," he clarified, gaining a light laugh from her.

"My wiki," she grinned, " Well I was born to an American American mother of Scottish descent - you know people look to quantify their white genes - and a Puerto Rican father. I attended Brown for undergraduate and medical degree. I completed my residency in Boston at Mass Gen. In addition I have an MBA in marketing, MA in organizational communication, and a Masters in Gaelic. I too am a Rhodes Scholar," she winked at him acknowledging their shared academic connection.

"This is much more impressive than anything I've done," Fitz stated in awe.

"I wouldn't sell yourself short, you have JD, PhD, and decorated military career."

Fitz thought of a witty response, but his chief of staff notified him that some donors would like his attention. Being pulled out of his bubble he noticed that the room is buzzing, the type of buzz you only get when politics are involved.

"I would like to finish this conversation before the evening is over, Ava," he said in a lowered tone. Her eyes meet his and he sees in sincerity in his words.

"I look forward to it, Fitzgerald."

When Ava returned to Emilio, she saw he eagerness in his eyes for answers,but knew he wouldn't ask until they'd left the venue. A few other businessmen and women approach the pair, discussing the latest acquisitions that have been made by their respective businesses. Emilio's being the most recent, having acquired a prestigious news magazine in London. It had been around for nearly an century, but in the last decade or so their profits plummeted, allowing him to swoop in and buy it as a record low amount.

Between dinner, dessert, and speeches the night continued on the same. Ava rubbed the appropriate elbows and kissed the appropriate cheeks. As she navigated the room, she felt eyes on her throughout the night. If she scanned the room at the night time, she'd lock eyes with Fitzgerald Grant III. She didn't know what it was about this president with a rather messy personal life, but there was something about him that called to her.

As the event winded down the space began to clear, Emilio chattered on about his plans to fly out to the west coast to visit family. The two standing side by side with his arm around her waist. He was telling her about his niece when he stops mid sentence causing Ava to turn her attention to his gaze.

"Forgive me," Fitz spoke," I did not mean to interrupt. Unfortunately I have return home."

"Duty calls." Ava simply said.

"Duty calls," he nodded." Ava, I would honoured to see you in again. May I have your number?"

A smile spread across Ava's face. Under that presidential persona there was something boyish that left her chuckling inside. She had the president nervous on the inside and that was endearing. She reached into her clutch, removing a business card and fine point pin. Carefully she wrote nine digits on the back of the card.

"This is the best number to reach me at for non professional matters if you'd like a quick response," Ava looked up, handing him the card.

"Thank you," he smiled as he placed the card in his breast pocket.

"Mr. Santiago, " Fitz extended his hand "it was nice seeing you again."

"You too, Mr. President."

"I look forward seeing you in the near future, Ava," he said with a certainty that let her know he would be calling. He took hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"As do I, Fitzgerald. As do I."

* * *

 **AN: So hello Ava, I hope you liked her,because she ain't going anywhere. Let me know what you think. Until next time!**


	3. My Heart is Calling

**AN: Hi there, I hope you all are safe and well. Just a bit of house keeping before we begin. I read all your reviews and I want to remind you all this as not an Olitz story. This is an Avitz story. If this isn't the story for you cool beans and no hard feels. You bouncing won't upset me.**

 **With that said this chapter is a bit long (Nicole is back), and there will be smut toward the middle -end . Happy reading**

* * *

Who could imagine it  
I found my happiness  
In someone I barely know  
And I like to take it slow

Whitney Houston: My Heart Is Calling

Part 3: My Heart is Calling

 **2016**

Fitz was afraid of letting Ava in. There was a chance she's do to him what Olivia had done. Sure he had dated after Olivia, but those women did not get anywhere near his heart. They were simply companions to share his time with and enjoy each other's presence, but this was different. _Ava_ was different ,and it terrified him.

She reminded him of Olivia. Based on history, there was no denying he was attracted to powerful women. It was a trait he admired,but history had also taught him powerful women had the ability to bring him to his demise. And Ava was a powerful woman.

She had the presence of a woman that could change someone's life with one single encounter and she knew it. The difference was she also had the appearance of someone that would not take advantage of that power. As much as he wanted to dismiss it, there was something about her that urged him to give her a real chance. As desperately as he wanted to give into that desire, he could not forget how he'd allowed Olivia in under a similar guise and she shattered him. The lies, the deceit, the betrayal, the coldness; they all felt him broken heart and shattered soul.

He was whole again. He still donned his battle scares but he'd pieced himself and his life back together. He was uncertain if he could risk Ava unraveling his hard work to get to this place in life, so he distanced himself. There were no more phone calls or emails or text messages. There were moments when he wanted to succumb to weakness and give her a call or send a fruit basket to her workplace, but he let his fear overrule the voice in his head whispering "she isn't Olivia". He told himself if she would try to get contact him instead of waiting on him to make a move, but she never did.

Truthfully, he was disappointed that she had not. Perhaps he'd spooked her away with his past, or she realised his life was too complicated for the life she wanted. Fitz tried to tell himself it was better to end things now,before his kids met her and became invested, before he became too invested. But that didn't work. It bothered him she hadn't made an effort to contact him. He knew he was being childish and illogical,but that's how he felt.

Then after almost of month of no contact his mood shifted when he walked into a quaint coffee shop and there she was. It was empty enough for his presence to not disrupt the atmosphere. He smiled to himself as he watched her frown into the mug. He made a beeline for the counter, asking the barista to reproduce the drink Ava had previously order for the both of them and agreed to sign a paper cup for the young woman that was working .

So when we made his way over to Ava's table in the corner, drink in hand, she blinked at tie without expressing a our or accepting the drink. He took it upon himself to set place the beverage in front of her and slide into the set across from her.

"How is it that we always find ourselves in coffee shops?"

He question came nonchalantly as if he hadn't been trying to be distance between between for weeks. Being in her presence made him realize the time he had spend with merely thought of her and no contact did more harm that he'd first thought.

Ava offered him a shrug, peering up from her a iPad. He watched as her expression softened at this smile, and he could tell she was trying to not let him under her skin. He knew from the the time they'd spend to together she was rather sensible and did not allow people to walk all over here. He was going to tell her that he should have given her the benefit of the doubt, but the beat him to it.

"Look," Ava began precisely, her eyes focused onto him. "I was on call last night, and I have to prepare for a board meeting tomorrow. Thank you for this," she gestured towards the drink, " but I don't have time to chit chat." She returned her attention to her iPad, continuing to the email he'd drafted before he'd rudely interrupted her.

"Ava, " he called her name softly with his hand gingerly touching wrist. She shot her eyes up, cutting her eyes at him,face waiting for him to get along.

"Is that it?" he asked," Are we going to pretend as if we never knew each other at all?"

Her mouth opened, but her eyes widening in disbelief at him. "You cannot be serious?"

"I am," he said straight faced, causing Ava to roll her eyes.

"I'm not the one running away Fitzgerald," she hissed at him.

"Neither am I," he attempted to falsely defend himself. He'd worn his heart on his sleeve once before and it'd gotten him nowhere, so here he was trying to find any excuse to not that he was in fact was keeping her at a distance.

"You are," she told him. "'You're running away, and while I had fun with you, it isn't worth my time to chase you. One minute you were sending me flowers, checking in every day, and taking me out. Then the next I don't hear from you for a month. Everyone has their season, and I assumed ours was over."

He heard the resignation in her voice, as well as the underlying passion laced in. There wasn't doubt that she was interested in him, but she wasn't interested in going along with whatever it was that he planned to test her with.

" This is who I am," he told her. It was who he trained himself to be.

Ava shook her head, collapsing her iPad stand. 'It's who you want me to think you are,' she said, hitting the truth right on the head, " I get that you've been hurt, but Fitzgerald but who hasn't? The rest of us don't go around doing what you're doing. You know I like you, but I'm not going to stand for this. I'm not going to lower my standards for this."

With a pause, Ava surveyed the area. This coffee is not where she wanted to have such an intimate conversation, but she did not plan to give him anymore of her time so it would have to suffice.

"I don't know all the details of your previous relationships; at this point it is not my place at ask you to divulge that information. However, from what I've piece together and what I've come to learn about you, you're used to dealing with nonsense. It's easy for you to be understanding and patient and wear your heart on your sleeve in situations like those. When you have a real good thing you're waiting for the other shoe to drop. "

"No one wants to look dumb again, especially not on the scale that you would with another failed relationship so publicly. I've been hurt before too Fitzgerald. Heartbroken to the point where I didn't know if I've ever find a way to break normally again, to start over again, but I did. Im wiser now , and I get the sense you are too. That's why I don't understand why you're being a shitty potential partner. You can't use those heartbreaks to fuel that fuckboy behaviour. Stop ascribing to the "I've been hurt before so I'm not going to be vulnerable again "logic.

As he let her words sink in a frown slowly formed on his face. It wasn't from the truth of her words, but that he had been so caught up in his feelings he neglected to consider her own, and that did not sit well with him.

'I've been in two serious relationships,' she told him, 'One of them didn't end on the best terms to say the least. It took me a while to stop self sabotaging and treating men like shit because of what he did. In that process I missed out on great relationships. "

He was a fool to believe she had the world at before her and men tripping all over her.

" You need to decide if you want me or not, because I don't have time to waste."

"I'm afraid," he whispered, revealing the charming man she'd originally met. He was afraid to trust her with his heart. He was afraid that he would get lost in her without a compass. He was just so very afraid, because he knew that of all people, she was the one woman he could get lost into if he caved.

Sincerely, her face softened to him. It was not her job to mend him, and she knew she would have less worries by ending it before she got too involved, but a tiny voice told her to give it another go. She would never know if she didn't try and the worst case scenario would result in her having learnt another lesson.

"I'm sure Beyonce was scared when she became her own manager…" she tried, "… now we have 4 and self titled."

Fitz smiled softly at her. He couldn't help it. Here was a woman who knew exactly what she wanted and was offering him another chance to go after what he wanted. He couldn't let the past dictate his future.

"Okay," he nodded to which she return his soft smile. " If I did not say it before, I apologise for my previous behaviour. You did not deserve that and if I hurt you in any way , know what I accept full responsibility."

"Thank you," she reached up to stroke his face, an action against her best judgment, but the sincerity in his eyes convinced her otherwise. ".I'm having brunch this Saturday before I head back north," she suggested, watching as his face lit up. "I want you to come."

The rest was up to him.

* * *

He did show up again and again and again. This time they , Fitz, kept the communication line open. Whether it was the carefreeness of her spirit, or the unapologetic way she carried herself, but bit by bit he rid himself of any hesitation. He did not make Ava regret her decision. He was a hopeless charmer and romantic, but in an unconventional way. In passing conversation she'd mentioned Dulces Tipicos or Puerto Candies were something she missed. When she return to her office on morning there was a basket fille with them. It probably cost him no more than $40 dollars, but the sentiment behind them did not go unnoticed.

Ava is _comfortable_ with him, a comfort that usually would arise from familiarity, a familiarity of knowing someone your entire life. That's how they've taken to each other - as if they were old friends who had fallen into a relationship.

They ask each other a myriad of questions:

What's your favorite food?

What's your favorite colour?

What's your first memory abroad?

What's your proudest moment?

Would you be comfortable meeting my children?

Would you be comfortable meeting my parents?

It was no secret Fitz was dating. There had been grainy photos of the two circulating the media quite some time. The questions had been asked by journalists on several occasions, the response was always to respect the woman's privacy. That was until someone got a look at the visitors log and noticed a pattern.

" _After weeks of suspense, the mystery woman in President Grant's life has a name. 37 year old Ava Canario Cameron. She is Brown educated anesthesiologist and currently owns one of the fastest growing healthcare consulting companies in the country. She has never been married and has no children. Sources tell us Canario Cameron and Pres. Grant met a fundraiser last year. White House and Dr. Canario's respective representatives declined to comment._

 _In other news.."_

Fitz turned the TV pulling Ava into his side. She was spending the entire week in DC as they were looking to expand the office.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked.

"I am," she let out a sigh nodding. " Thank you for calling me when the news first broke. It was a rough surgery and hearing the words come from you definitely prepared me for the bum rush of media attention I received on my way to the airport today."

"I know it can all be overwhelming," Fitz rested his head over hers.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not her. I won't leave you like a bandit in the night. The only reason I didn't have a team issue a statement is I wanted to run it by you first. We have to be on the same page here,"

His arms wrapped around her tighter, "I didn't say you were Olivia."

"I know and I know you wouldn't. If I felt as though you were comparing the two of us, I would have left the relationship long ago," Ava reclined in his lap so they were face to face. "Sometimes it's nice to hear those words of reassurance at times, Tripp."

"Thank you, Ave," he smiled at her and rested his forehead against hers. "You are everything, you know that right?"

"I do actually," she giggled kissing the bridge of his nose.

"Way to ruin the moment," he shook his head in laughter.

"What moment?"

"The one where I tell you that I'm in love with you and blessed to have you in my life for the first time, but you know the moment has passed," he grinned at her.

"Oh Tripp," she rested the palm of her hand on his cheek and smiled up at him. He tilted his head and placed his own hand over hers. "I'm in love with you too, which seems silly because we've only been together for a short period of time, but I guess you know when you know. "

He leaned in, cradling her face between his palms, and kissed her…softly, sensually. Her hands ghosting up the back of his neck, her fingers dancing long the nape. He tongue grazed over her lip and she mimicked his actions. Touch, treat, retreat.

Fitz pulled back and smiled at her. He moved himself down the length of the couch, placing her feet in his lap.

"You know when I realised I loved you?"Ava asked him and watched as he shook his head.

"When you kissed me in the rain, and I wasn't upset my freshly blown out hair had reverted."Fitz snorted and Ava threw a couch cushion at him. "Don't laugh at me! That's a very serious thing mister. You should be thankful I didn't forward you the bill from my stylist!"

"It would have been worth every penny," he words came truthfully. They were having a picnic on the lawn, when a sudden downpour of rain came. As if were a scene out of a movie, Ava tripped as she ran for cover. Before she hit the ground face first, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her midsection. Being the romantic he was, Fitz bent down, capturing her full lips between his own. It left Ava dazed and breathless and Fitz grinning, before picking her up completely and running for cover as Ava laughed in his ear all the while.

That moment, captured by an intern on their phone, became the photo that allowed America to fall in love with the new couple.

Soon the title 'Presidental Girlfriend' became attached to Ava's name. She prefers significant other, but accepts the role and its responsibilities with open arms. Fitz graciously accepts the title " El presidente Gringo" from her paternal family members. They shared laughter and tears.

He shared her struggle with depression and suicide attempt after his son's death. She revealed she lost her fiancé to police brutality after a 911 call gone wrong.

Fitz shared the details of his tumultuous relationships with Mellie and Liv. Ava recalled the struggles she had of being the only black woman in her residency program.

She was his date to a former staff member's wedding, and he escorted her to an honouree event. Their lives ,as hectic and chaotic as they could be, meshed well together. Their long distance relationship did not feel all that distant.

That is how she found herself standing on the side lines at Teddy's soccer game in DC instead of back home in her bed. The two of them had bonded over soccer. If she was in town while Fitz coached the team, she would offer advice and practice with Teddy when Fitz had him for the weekend.

Fitz's eyes alternated between watching his son and watching Ava watch him. They stood side by side by the sidelines. Ava was in pure concentration mode, cheering at the appropriate times and offering words of encouragement during others.

"Go, Teddy!"

Her cheers prompted Fitz to look up. Teddy had gotten the ball from one of the other little jids and is running with it. She sped down the field , kicking the ball with one foot and then the next.

"Go, Teddy!" They said in unison

He kicked the ball, they watch the trajectory with baited breath , and he scored.

"Yes!" Ava roared jumping up and down. Fitz picked her up, wrapping her in his arms, holding her flush against him. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him as well. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled softly. Part of it was from the excitement. The other was from the sexual tension that had been building between the two.

"Daddy! Ava! We won! We won!"

Ava pulled away from Fitz and their eyes eyes meet. They held one another's gaze for about few seconds before he smiled sat her down slowly.

"You did win, buddy!" Ava knelt down to his level and pulling him into her arms.

"Daddy, we won!" He pulled away and rushed into Fitz's waiting arms.

"Yes you did, bud! I'm so proud of you, Teddy." He drew back, making sure to make eye contact. "I'm _always_ going to be proud of you, no matter what. I hope you to know that."

Teddy nodded gleefully, the serious nature of the words passing over his head, but hugged his father again.

Another parent came up behind Fitz getting Ava then Fitz's attention.

"We're taking the kids out for lunch then ice cream if you want to come."

Fitz looked up at Ava and she nodded in agreement.

"Buddy do you want to go out with the time to celebrate?"

"Of course! We all did really good and I have to tell everyone, so they knew I have good sportship."

"Sportsmanship," Fitz corrected.

"Good sportsmanship," Teddy echoed in the same tone.

"We'll be there. I have to let our detail know," Fitz told the woman. Teddy ran over to his teammates and Fitz gave his attention to Ava.

"I hope you're prepared for a day of excitement. These kids are hilarious."

"I'm looking forward to it," she smiled.

At lunch, Teddy went around dragging Ava around to a couple of his good friends, "This is my daddy's new girlfriend, Ava! This is Ava and she helped me be a really good player!"

Ava smiled, introducing herself properly to them. Whether they recognised her from the media or not, she was treated with kindness. She was asked rudimentary questions about her background and interests, but none of the interactions were forced. She fit in perfectly with group.

She belonged.

* * *

Ava had been a bit subdued since their arrival to New York. The weather had warmed up, the kids were with Mellie, and the domestic and international affairs were on somewhat solid ground, so Fitz had asked her to accompany him on a trip out to East Hampton. Winston owned a piece of property on that side of the island that opened up to Fitz. She had been eager to attend when he first asked, looking forward to a long weekend outside of the Boston area, but she hadn't expected to have the week of hell.

Her consulting work had in taken her from Singapore to Denmark to London to BC Canada in less than 2 weeks. She had one night of rest before 14 hour work day that including debriefing and strategizing. As luck would have it, she had forgotten to reschedule her own call duty at the hospital. The shift had been a light until the very end where she was pulled into a surgery that caused her to miss her first flight into the city.

Fitz could see the exhaustion etched on her face as she stood by the balcony. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her was it. Melting into his touch, Ava leaned back and rested her head on his should. Using her proximity to his advantage, Fitz placed a soft kiss behind her ear.

"Tired?"

"A tad," she admitted as they watched the waves rolling up into the shore.

"We can have food brought to us and call it a night," he suggested as his hands slipped under her shirt and caressed the soft skin of her midsection.

"Are you sure? It's our first night and I'd to be a buzzkill. Plus I feel as if I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's been 2 weeks. I saw you right before your trip to Singapore. I'd rather you be well rested so we can walk around town a bit before the venture out into the water."

"You're sure you don't mind?"

"If you ask that again I'm going to carry you to bed myself. We still have 5 full days together and I intend to make the most of them," he said assuredly.

"In that case, I'm not too hungry. Something light will do the trick," she turned herself around to look at him face to face. "I just want to cuddle and be clingy and fall asleep in your arms before midnight. We'll be back to regularly scheduled programming tomorrow," she confessed softly.

"We can do that. Whatever you want, Ave. Whatever you need."

"You are a wonderful, wonderful man," she stood tiptoed to kiss him quickly.

"This is how I know you need sleep. There was no sarcasm in that statement."

"You're right, I'm losing my edge."

"Come on you," he laughed, placing his hands on her shoulders and guiding her back inside. "Let's get you fed and in bed before you start tell me you want 14 little Grants and a big ranch down south."

The next day breakfast was spent out on the balcony in robes, staring out into the water. Ava was refreshed having found Fitz's arms the best sleeping pill she could have received. Both having visited the town numerous times in the past, they decided to have a lazy day out on the beach and light shopping in town. Since tourist season had not officially kicked off they mainly interacted with the locals.

That night they made their way to the dock hand in hand. The boat was anchored there waiting for them. They settled in quickly, grabbing a bottle of wine and heading out the deck. They laid side by side with their legs intertwined , Miles Davis playing in the background , as they looked out onto the darkened water illuminated by the moon.

Soothingly Ava runs her hands through his hair; softly, back and forth, massaging his scalp periodically. Fitz his fingers brush against the warm skin exposed at her midsection, causing her eyes to close from his touch. His moves his hands up, allowing him to trace the outline of her face: her brow bone, her eyes, her nose, her lips...

Slowly her eyes open, a soft smile gracing her face, her eyes gazing into his loving, adoringly. Fitz rolls onto his back, puling her with him. He peppers kisses and " i love yous" cross her face , evoking a fit of giggles from her.

"I love you, you silly man," she said giving him an exaggerated kiss.

"You think I'm funny huh?"

"i said silly."

"Semantics semantics," He picked her up, Ava wrapping her arms around his neck, unsure of his next actions. " I'll show you silly the," he said before running them below deck. When they reached their cabin he threw her on the bed, causing her to shout from all the excitement.

Her laughter erupted heartily again as Fitz threw himself over her. He cupped her face with both hands, his lips immediately finding hers. Her hands roamed across his back, her nails making their way to his ribs, remembering how much he enjoyed that sensation.

He didn't know how or when, but she had gotten every button his shirt undone, now pushing the fabric off his shoulders and down his arms. He followed her lead, tugging at the hem on her shirt and pulling it over her head. While her fingers worked expertly at at belt buckle and zipped, he found the clasp of her bra. With a single flick of the wrist, her parted the sheer, lacy, navy fabric.

Fitz took one hard nipple into his mouth savouring her warm, soft, delicate flesh. When his tongue flicked her nipple, she moaned loudly. Letting his hands slide down her torso her worked the zipper of her chinos, and Ava shimmed her hips until the material was no longer touching her skin. Having momentarily abandoned his own pants, Ava used her feet to push them down.

"Off," she ordered in a whisper until nothing separated them but the thin layers of cotton and lace.

Slowly, left a trail of kisses down her body until her reached the waistline her panties, peeling them off inch by inch down her sculpted legs. Reaching back, she grabbed a pillow, resting her on its plushiness.

Fitz trailed a finger between her thighs skimming along her wet folds as he often did knowing her hips would move apart in approval. He'd become familiar with some of her tells; slowly but surely what would make her moan or scream or whimper.

Finally his tongue delved into her slick heat they both groaned. Her hands clutched his curls lightly as his name feel from her lips. She vocal at all times and it Fitz loved it, spurred on by her uninhibited nature. His tongue slid up toward her clit, while inserting two fingers into her and curling up.

"Tripp…right there…" panting as her hips moved against his touch. He teased her, pushing her to the brink then retracting slowly to prolong the moment. He was in his own personal heaven nuzzled between the softness one her thighs.

"I want to see you come undone, Ave" he whispered, nipping at her thigh. She moaned lightly, reaching for a pillow but he beat her to it. He wanted to hear her, detail be threw the pillow away and then plunged two fingers inside of her against as he sucked at her clit, pushing her up toward the peak.

"Oh God! Tripp!" His name fell off her lips as her body finally reached its peak, her nails grazing his scalp and fingers grasping his hair as she sought anything to stay grounded. Her head threw back and she gave a scream: loud, long and erotic music to his ears.

It was just the first act.

* * *

For the past few hours, Fitz and Ava existed in an idealistic, surreal state. Throughout the night, they'd drifted in and out of sleep accented by moments of lovemaking which were anything but restful. They explored one another's bodies with eager touches and reverent caresses. Ava's mouth familiarised itself with each one of his ribs, enjoying the deep hum from the base of his throat; it reverberated into her core as we lied chest to chest. His lips traced every part of her body , worshipping it as he memorised her body like the it's the blueprints to heaven.

She'd had good lovers, ones that had been generous and thorough. Ones that had no problem bringing her to tears as she orgasmed, yet now, there felt as if something had been something missing, perhaps lacking. Fitz elicited reactions from her she didn't know existed. Never before did she feel the sense of being stimulated to the most intense heights, coupled with an utterly frenzied need for release.

With exploration of every dip and curve they intimately acquainted themselves, there's so much that's new, so much more to learn about one another. Fitz hissed in pleasure when she fisted his longer hair, using it to urge him on, to bring him closer and guide him to the exact places where she needed his mouth and made her eyes roll to the back of her head as he unapologetically flipped her over and lifted her up from her hands and knees, and swung her lean legs over his wide shoulders and drove into her so hard and deep that she could barely breathe as she held his gaze, as she dragged her nails along his sculpted back.

As the sun rose over the grey waters, the two spent and disoriented, they lied in bed simply being. Ava peaked at the clock on the nightstand , informing her it was 6:12 AM.

"I think we should go to sleep," she whispered finding the remote to lower the shades. Once the bright, orange circle casting into the room was gone, Ave rolled into a spooning position. Fitz chuckled at her suggestion. His lips grazed her hair, his breath tickling the nape of her neck.

"We should. I would make a dirty joke, but my brain is mush."

Her handed clutched her wasted tightly and he laced their fingers together. As their heart rates steadied their should began to rise and fall into an even, measured rhythm. He rhythmically rocked them back and forth until they drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Once again, Ava made a half-hearted attempt to untangle herself from Fitz, and once again, he refused to let her go. They had spent the remainder of their trip below deck not wanting any moment together to be wasted.

"Where do you think you're going?" he murmured drowsily, rocking his hips against her, rubbing his semi-hard-on over her naked skin. Instinctively her back arched to his movements and the semi quickly morphs and grows.

"Tripp…" she chuckled lowly, angling her face sideways towards him. Her voice is rough from hours of exertion paired with a lack of sleep, yet her body reacted automatically to him, her thighs hot and clenching in anticipation. "Fitzgerald, we have to get our day started," she groaned unconvincingly.

His stubbled jaw skimmed along the side of her face, up and down while he reached down and lifted her leg over his thigh, opening her up for him.

"Just one more time." His warm breath fanned across her neck, and she closed her eyes, whimpering with excitement while she waited for him to fill her. "Just one more time to hold us over _ahhh_ … _yeah_ …"

He stretched her as he entered her from behind, sliding in slow and deep and then just holding it there for a few seconds, making her tremble with need.

"Please, Tripp…" Ava pleaded, arching her back and pushing further into him, seeking friction.

"Ave, Fuck..." He sighed gradually and deliberately sliding himself out, almost all the way before sliding all the way back in just as leisurely, making her feel every last inch of him.

"Tripp…" she cried weakly, "yes, Tripp…like that…just like _that_ …"

He continued his languid rhythm, slow and erotic. Fitz bite her shoulder -unable to reach her mouth - using one hand to brush hair so he could leave a trail long, smooth kisses along her back and the nape of her neck. His other hand moulded around her breast, tracing the curve of her body from her thigh to her ribs. Using one hand to grip the bed sheet and the other up to wrap around his neck, her fingers vying for the curls at the nape of his neck.

"Yes, yes, Tripp," she whispered into the air. Nothing existed beyond them in that moment. Ava was floating in a sea of pleasure, in a trance with no beginning and no end near sight. His hand slid between her legs, him finding her clit, _teasing_ it as he pulled out almost all the way, only to thrust back in hard.

"UNF!"

Fitz repeated his actions.

"God, _yes…"_

He pumped into her and nothing existed but the primal instinct to push against him faster and faster, the almost unbearable heat licking up her thighs, spreading out all the way up to her scalp as her orgasm took over, and she squeezed him tightly, forcing a low groan from him.

"Yeah, Ave, baby," he spurred her on.

He gripped her hips and buried himself deep inside. With spasms and a deep groan, he emptied himself, returning to slower thrusts until he stopped altogether. Fitz reached over into the night stand, grabbing a few wipes, removing the stickiness from her legs. They lie side by side, spooning into one another, whispering incoherent sweet nothings.

While they caught their breaths, Ava peaked at clock on the small stand by the bed.

"It's almost 10. We really do have to get up now, cariño."

He expressed a groan. "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay in here with me forever?"

She smiled and turned herself over in his arms. His blue eyes reflected the sun pouring in through the windows, satiated and as blissed as she felt.

Her hand cupped his cheek, rough with morning stubble, and his lids grew heavy as he hummed quietly. She learnt she enjoyed stroking the shadows of his jawline though not as much as she loved the way it felt between her legs. Looking up at the ceiling the groaned, if she continued that train of thought, they wouldn't ever make it out of the yacht.

"You probably can," she confessed, "but you won't because you know that I have work matters to attend to. They sooner they're done the sooner you can have my undivided attention again."

"You're correct. It would be possible to to plead my case, but we both need to get our work done. I'll get my updates then we can have breakfast."

True to his word, Fitz gave Ava an hour to herself as breakfast was prepared. He knew when they left the boat, their world would go back to being hectic and unpredictable.

They gathered on the upper deck to enjoy a late breakfast. Throughout their meal Fitz showed her with affection. He'd pick up her hand and pack small kisses on its back. He'd lean cross the table and kiss her temple.

With nothing on their agenda they spend their last day on the beach. They have a discussion on a possible longer summer vacation together and throw a frisbee around like children.

When they leave their haven, they're more relaxed, at peace, and in love with each other than they were the day before.

* * *

Olivia spotted him long before he spotted her.

He was standing in the receiving line, laughing it up with the ambassador from Cuba. If she read his lips correctly, his Spanish had improved tremendously from the days of his second campaign. At his side - receiving a kiss on each cheek from the ambassador - was Ava. Olivia couldn't believe the nerve of him; to add her to the guest list but invite this woman. They stood side by side, him in one of this custom tailored Brooks Brothers tuxedos, hair effortlessly coiffed, and her flag pin replaced.

Of course the woman he'd been sleeping with for the past few months would be there . Side by side they stood receiving other politicians and diplomats. She fit right into the role of First Girl, and she was anything but conservative; something Olivia envied her for even more than her relationship with Fitz. While she had be forced to wear high neck lines, big hair, end stepford smile; Ava wore her hair in a slick ponytail with emerald earrings. Her brown skin radiated in floor length ivy gown with a keyhole cutout, draped waistband with gold-tone brooch, ruched sides, and a leg-baring slit. While Olivia knew Ava had given a few White House tours and planned this engagement, she was afforded the opportunity to maintain her high powered career. She was not relegated to be an ornamental talking piece. Olivia envied her because this was supposed to be her life, and it was clear Fitz invited her here to rub everything she lost in her face.

As Olivia moved through the line, an image from six years ago hit her, of _them_ back in this same room, twirling across the dance floor. It was _her_ in the white gown with his undivided attention. She was the one whose business was making the top lists and featured in the top magazines.

Olivia blinked rapidly to dispel herself of the image. A trip down memory lane is _not_ why she was here. If Fitz wanted to be petty and invite her along with that women she'd show him just how fine she was doing.

Just like that, Fitz was in front of her looking dapper as usual as he. He places a hand on her shoulder and used the over to shake her hand.

"Olivia, I'm so glad you could make it tonight."

"Likewise, Mr. President."

" _Miss_ Canario it's lovely to meet you," Olivia turned her attention to Ava with a firm handshake.

Generally Ava wouldn't care if someone didn't use her proper title. Olivia being Fitz's ex couple with her calling him Mr. President indicted it wasn't a simple slip. However she remained all smiles knowing the cameras would be capturing the moment.

"It's Dr. Canario, but it's lovely to make your acquaintance as well Miss Pope. I do hope you enjoy yourself this evening. "

* * *

For the next half hour, Olivia played the part she came to play: the confident ex-presidential girl and consultant ready to take on the world. She spent twenty minutes joking around with the senators, she made nice with the wives who offered condolences for her break up with the president, worked big donors as potential new clients. When the signal came for them to take their seats for dinner, she welcomed quick escape.

Olivia's table was behind Fitz and Ava's and she had been staring periodically at the new couple without drawing too much attention to herself. Periodically she would turn around in her seat and pretend to sweep the room, waving at individuals on the other side. After getting a good look at them, she'd swing back around and return to her meal.

"Fitzgerald, you should dance with her later this evening," Ava whispered into his ear.

"What?" Fitz responded quite taken aback, yet careful not to give anything away on his face.

Ava darted her eyes quickly to Olivia who had been frowning at the pair,before she felt Ava's eyes on her. Caught in the act,she quickly looked down at her plate, then Ava returned her attention to Fitz.

"Either you take care of it now... I'll take care of it at a later day."

"Ava...please...," Fitz began looking for the right proper words that would not ruin their evening.

"She walked past me once and didn't acknowledge my presence. I let that go. The second time, she bumped into me and didn't say excuse me. Say something to her before there's a third time that I will not be overlooking," her tone blunt as she picked up her champagne glass.

"How do you know me talking to her will help,Ave?"

"I know women like her. She's likely to follow me into the restroom and say something slick at the mouth,which she wouldn't dare do with you. Not in front of all these people she's trying to win back. "

Fitz simply nodded, thinking to himself, assuring himself. Olivia wouldn't risk the scandal of such a public confrontation with him. He knew her well enough to know that.

"One dance."

* * *

As the room began to buzz again, men and women discussing action committees, sharing information on donor and lobbyists, and promising favours in returns for votes, Fitz saw his window of opportunity. The band was playing and there was a nice crowd on the floor to where all eyes would not be on him and Olivia.

He'd taken Ava out to the dance floor, his arms circling her waist possessively while she wrapped her arms around his neck. After one round of salsa Fitz retreated back to their table. They carried on conversations with people seated around them. When Ava had dove into a Spanish heavy conversation he could only loosely follow, so he excused himself -placing a kiss on her cheek -while darting his eyes over to Olivia's table to signal his next move.

Moving throughout the room with tunnel vision blinders, he could not deny how well she looked. She's cut her hair to nice, medium shoulder length. Her gown was tastefully sleek, softly accentuating her slim curves. It was piece that comfortable draw eyes to here, yet those thoughts felt foreign to him. The underlying passion once attached to time were gone. Now looking at her, noting her beauty, was as if he was admiring a model in a magazine.

All of the sudden he was behind. He placed his hand on her shoulder,and she turned around, first a bit startled by his presence,but quickly offering him a soft smile. They both felt eyes and lenses on them, capturing the moment sure to be on Instagram, Snapchat, Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr in seconds. People wondered what they began talking about, attempting to read lips and document body language. What appeared to be the end of their exchange - leaving some spectators disappointed - turned out be the beginning a dance, that sparked a new wave of hushed conversations.

"You did always like to make a scene," Olivia commented her she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"So I've been told," he agreed as he led them.

"Why are we here?" Olivia challenged, meeting his gaze, but quickly darting her attention elsewhere. She was disappointed in herself that she hadn't planned for this, hadn't brought a friend along to swoop in and save the day.

"This was the only way I could tell you what I'm about to say without a huge blowup from you?"

She looked in his eyes for the mischief and humour missing in his words,but they were nonexistent.

"This must be serious then," she quipped as they moved around, careful not to bump into others.

"You have to stop, Olivia. No more icy glares across the room. No more 'innocent' bumps in Ava. It's petty and childish and beneath you," he harshly whispered, his tone raising fine hairs at the back of her neck.

She took a breath, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Though both of their features remained calm and composed, they both knew not to believe the exterior appearance.

"This must be so awkward for you?" She observed his brows furrow at her statement. Her eyes quickly found a matronly looking women, with hair as long as Texas. Carrying herself with the presence of a true southern belle. Then, to a beautiful woman with the glamour of a model but the filled with the grace and poise of any diplomat there. "Having your ex-wife, ex-mistress, and your girlfriend all in one room."

Not wanting to give her the satisfaction she was seeking, he resisted the urge to close his eyes and flare his nostrils.

"But I see you've found your next fetish toy around with until your needs are met."

This time his nostrils did flare," Is that really what you think of me, Olivia?"

"She's quite lovely," Olivia continued, ignoring his question and slight hint of hurt in his voice. "and beautiful and elegant; even more so than on television and in magazines. What a shame it is you'll wind up doing to her. Robbing her of her autonomy. Pushing your white, fairytale, patriarchal views of family onto her. Ruining her career." She ignored the way his body has tensed up. "Of all the events to invite me to, one of the few your girlfriend actually attends is the one you chose. If I didn't know anyone, I'd say you were the petty one."

"You've been receiving invitations for months. This is the first event you finally RSVP'd after we ended things. That's not on me. You're still associated with this administration professionally, and I've always made sure that courtesy was extended to you, no matter what personal issues we were having," he sighed.

"Are we done with this conversation of you telling me to be nice to _Dr. Canario_ , because the song is changing, and I wouldn't want to draw too much attention to us?"

"No, I think we need one more dance. I don't understand your problem? I've moved on with my life,and I wish you no ill will, why can't you do the same for me?" His question was sincere. There was happiness and peace in his life - in both their lives as far as he knew - which is why her behaviour didn't make sense.

"Of all the women in this world did it really have to be her Fitz? Another petite, well educated, black woman with a powerful career. Of course you had to outdo yourself and find a latina. Guess you want dip your dick on all the ponds. That sounds like a fetish to me. Too bad you didn't have her cleaning your pipes when you ran for reelection. She might have been the thing you needed to get the Cuban and Puerto Rican vote."

"Damn it, Olivia," he sighed deeply to fight back anger. "Don't you dare put that label on me. In this situation I'd screwed either way. If I didn't date another woman of colour, people would say I was using you to fulfill some sick fantasy, and I only thought of white women as worthy of marriage. By dating another woman of colour I'm seen as having a type that gives me a fetish. I expected to hear those things from the media but certainly not from you. "

"Then again, you did compare us to Jefferson and Hemings,clearly you've had racial hang ups for quite some time as far as our relationship was concerned. Don't you dare project that onto my new relationship. I don't know where this relationship will take me,but I do know I'm happy with her, and she isn't out to string me along. You didn't want this life, so stop acting as if she came in and snatched it away from you, Olivia."

"You have absolutely no clue do you? You took her on a yacht. You gave her the world, and all you gave me was a dog I can't stand and Betsy Ross's ring"

"Oh I think I do, but this is just another day in the life of the great Olivia Pope."

The second song came to an end, giving Fitz the out he needed. He could tell she had a rebuttal, but to his luck Ava walked up behind him and laced her fingers with him, offering an comforting squeeze.

" The two of you looked wonderful out there, and I'm certain it was perfect time for the both of you to catch up on life," she smiled brightly.

Olivia turned into her usual diplomatic and charming self, "It was. Fitz was telling me how well you got along with Teddy and Karen and our goddaughter Ella."

Ava nodded, knowing she was lying through her teeth,but decided to play along. " They're great children. We actually want to take them on a trip with my godchildren soon," she felt Fitz's felt hand move to the small of her back. " It's quite funny actually seeing the two of you in person together. When I first met Ella, I hold him how much she favours the both of you, and this moment is definitely confirming it. I hope when the night ends you won't be telling me she's your secret love child," Ava laughed as she watched Olivia squirm under her forced laughter.

"Definitely not, unless Olivia has something she'd like to feel me in on," he laughed lightly. When he heard the comparison he thought she was just messing with him,until he looked at an old photo from Ella's christening. The young girl was a dead ringer for what a child like theirs would have looked like.

"Nope, nothing to tell on my part. I swear," she joked along holding her hand up for emphasis.

"I hate to cut this short,but there are a few more people I'd like to talk to before the end of the night," Olivia stated knowing that would be her best exit strategy.

"No problem at all. Take care of yourself, and I hope you take what I said to heart, Olivia." Fitz said firmly.

"I will," she offered a small nod,but the flicker of sadness and envy in her eyes did not go unnoticed by the couple. "Dr. Canario, it was nice chatting with you."

"Likewise, Olivia. I hope you have a great evening," Ava bid her farewell. She rotated herself in Fitz's arms, placing her herself in the proper dancing position. " I think you own me another dance, mister."

"I think you're right," he bent down to place kiss on her cheek.

"Well aren't you a charmer," she teased as they slowly began to move.

" Flattery will get you nowhere you little trouble maker?"

"I don't know what you speak of," she denied knowing he was referring to her comments to Olivia. "I take it your conversation went well."

Fitz emitted a deep throated noise that told her otherwise. "We'll have a debriefing later tonight when you and Olivia are separated by more than just bodies."

Ava cocked her head to the side with a furrowed her brow, a look that would have her a viral meme on online. Aware of her surroundings, she fixed her face quickly.

"I love how animated you are," he chuckled.

"It got me in a lot of trouble during med school, luckily as the years went on I got better at controlling my facial expressions. Sometimes they get the best of me."

"Hmmm…. that reminded me, we haven't played doctor yet," Fitz joked with an impish grin spread across his face.

"Fitzgerald," she laughed candidly, playfully hitting his shoulder and leaning into his embrace. "I cannot believe you just said that."

"Now look, all eyes are on us,because you can't control yourself!"

"You keep it up mister and we won't be playing doctor for quiet some time,"she smirked at him, meeting the gaze of another woman on the dance floor and offering a warm smile. Her mother had taught her to meet everyone's eye squarely as a child. While she stayed secure in Fitz's arms, she paid full attention to people speak, only glancing away when they glance away. Each time eyes landed on her, they were green with envy. It was not the glares or whispers or being the center of attention that made Ava's night, but the man she was with.

* * *

As time passed, Ava was surprised how seamlessly Fitz into her life and he hers. She made an effort to spend her weekends in DC when she was in country. That is how she found herself waking up early one morning wrapped around Fitz. The sounds of his soft breathing still filled the room. She took the to readjust her bonnet, then taking in his sleeping form. He was nuzzled up against her , his unruly curls ticking her nose.

Usually she would wait for him to wake and spend the morning in bed, if the kids were not visiting, sharing the mundane details of their weeks. This week Fitz's friend Winston and wife Nicole were in town visiting. Not wanting the morning to go to waste, she placed a kiss on his forehead and carefully rose.

After completely her morning routine she made her way into the dining area, finding Nicole already at the round table with a small spread of breakfast food. Ava smiled as she was the chef as prepared some of her favourite items and a tea kettle waiting for her.

"Good morning," Ava greeted puling Nicole out of her iPad.

When the two had first met Ava was a bit intimidated. Nicole was a couple years older than her and her husband was an important player in Fitz's life. Adding Nicole's somewhat mean exterior at first, she was sure the woman did not like her. After testing the waters, the two discovered they had quite a bit in common and became close acquaintances.

"Good morning," she returned glancing up quickly from her iPad. When Ava grabbed her mug she did a double take, taking in the other woman's hair. "Your hair looks great. Is that a flat twist out?"

"Braid out, " she answered dropping a few lumps of sugar into her mug. "I can never get my flat twists outs to look like yours do on Instagram."

"I've had years of practice. Between flat twists, braids and a sew in, I survived my two and a half year transition," Nicole shared as Ava slide into the chair next to her.

"Two and a half years?! Ea' diantre! I never transitioned but that's so long, girl."

"Tell me about. Around 18 months I was ready to throw in the towel because I was eager to see my curls. When I finally did my big chop I was happy I stuck it out. "

"It looks great. You're my goddaughter's new crush. She's constantly sending me screen shots from your Instagram trying to recreate your looks," Ava shared causing Nicole to emit a gleeful noise.

"That's so sweet. I'm always watching youtube videos or on boards for inspiration. During my transition, Winston got tired of me always in my phone,but he didn't understand. His momma and sisters have looser curl patterns, closer our daughter's, so it was a learning process for him too."

"Girl, you should have seen Tripp the first time I wrapped my hair. He was beyond puzzled," Ava laughed remembering the first time she spent the night at the White House with her hair blown out.

"Who was beyond puzzled?" Ava heard a baritone voice come behind her.

"Your were, and good morning," she answered as he bent down and greeted her with a quick kiss.

"Good morning to you too. I didn't expect to wake up alone on a Saturday."

"i know it isn't our usual routine," her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, "but you have guests Cariño. Since you decided to stay up reminiscing someone had to entertain."

He hummed at her reasoning, then giving his attention to Nicole, kissing her cheek before making his way over to the coffee.

"Ava and I were discussing our hair. She was telling me about the first time she wrapped her in your presence."

"Oh yeah, Olivia never did that. She always wore hers pulled back into a low ponytail. I've seen it in films ,but never with pins, so I didn't know that was the same practice."

"Ah, you wear a doobie," Nicole nodded.

"Si, una doobie con pinzas cada noche," Ava grinned, metaphorically flipping her hair. "Although I do sleep on satin pillows most nights"

"See Fitz, I like her. She dabbles in the best of both worlds; not stuck up and bougie like Olivia," Nicole stated bluntly, and Fitz snorted.

"You, Nicole Elizabeth Stanberry are calling someone bougie. That's hilarious," her husband walked in and Nicole immediately rose her hand to the halt signal.

"I didn't even say anything to earn my entire government name," she said pushing him away as he attempted to nuzzle her neck.

"Okay sweetheart," Winston nodded, quickly ducking to kiss her cheek.

"Olivia Pope is bougie, and not bougie like me or even Ava. Listen, I know how can be, but I also acknowledge my where. She acts like she's too good for the black community most of the time, unless it's convenient for her. Like when the world was calling her a black whore, then she cries to us for help. I was glad when Edison left her, and I'm glad you dumped her ass. You both dodged a bullet."

"Tell us how you really feel, baby," Winston chuckled as he and Fitz took seats at the table.

"You know how I feel about her, especially after Fitz shared the some of the timeline details with of their relationship. She is a bird! Had I known you were pining after her all these years, I would've called you and told you to leave her ass alone."

"I wasn't pining after her," Fitz attempted to defended himself, receiving a fierce side eye from both Nicole and Ava.

"You were a simp, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III! A SIMP!" She gave him a look daring him to question her on her declaration. "But you turned yourself around."

"Nicole, did Tripp tell you all about how she behaved at the state dinner?"

"No. What's the tea?"

"Oh boy," Fitz turned to Winston, " we're going to be here for a while. We might as well finish this crossword puzzle."

As Ava recounted the events of the evening, Nicole listened intently. She added the appropriate commentary when necessary but remaining for the most part. When Ava reached the portion with Olivia's offensive comments, Nicole's expressions were completely different. One second she looked utterly horrified, her mouth forming a tight line.

"That bitch had the nerve to say what? To imply that you're the help and just some cheap play thing. She because she wasn't secure with the racial dynamics between her and Fitz,it doesn't mean you wouldn't be. How dare she?!"

"At the end of the evening, I was secure in my decision not to tell Ave about Olivia's comments."

"That would have been a headline, president's current girl friend and ex-fiancee in brawl," Winston chimed, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Ava is a saint. If she had tried me like that, she would have caught these hands one way or another. She tried to physically harm you then attempt to besmirch your reputation? Because she's jealous you have the life she could have had if she wasn't such a dumb bird. Fuck outta here. She's a petty, simple bitch."

"I don't have to turn into a bashing of your ex, Tripp," Ava turned back to peek at him receiving a nonchalant shrug in return," but she is a petty bitch. She complained about you not taking her on vacation, when she never gave you the chance to as a single man. How Sway?"

"Fitz, you have to keep her," Nicole said catching the Kanye - Sway reference.

"She acts as if Fitz forced her to take on the traditional FLOTUS role. He isn't perfect by any means, and as much as I love Fitz, I would not sacrifice my entire career for I made comprises but not to the point of me losing my identity. Then again, she had 18 months to ride it out, after nearly 8 years of wanting to be with is man. If you can't give 18 months to someone you deeply love, you have your priorities wrong."

"Thank you! All relationships require sacrifice. I know Winston passed up great job offers,because he wanted to lend me emotional and physical moral support during law school, but in the end it was worth it."

"I would do it all over again," Winston assured squeezing her hand. " In the long run it was worth it for our family. At the time, I was in the financial position to make the sacrifice, and I knew you weren't. I couldn't or wouldn't have dreamt of putting you in the position to choose between me and your future."

"This is why I married you," Nicole said. " You know what, if I were Olivia, I would feel stupid. She ruined her career for nothing. She can't go back to being a fixer when her life is a mess. I wouldn't get her my coins to fix my life. I would probably be better off going to Iyanla and letting her smother me in her bosom."

"Nicole!" Winston hollered in sheer amusement.

"What? She didn't even have a plan in place after the two of them were outed. You would think after all this time she'd have some sort of black disk or secret file. Instead she agreed to get on magazines covers with a damn puppy and salads to help her image. Here you have Ava being featured in Forbes and on the covers of Essence and Elle."

"Can you imagine if Fitz had actually married her? We wouldn't have been able to invite him to the house. Their children would have been bougie _and_ new black with white bread names."

"Because Nicole Elizabeth isn't white bread?" Winston teased as he often did when they discovered name.

"It isn't, Winston! Nicole and Elizabeth are common names cross various cultures. Contrary to popular belief Winston is a black name. A snooty black name but a black one. No I'm talking about something like Bartholomew Thaddeus Weston Grant. Something a black child would get picked on for."

"Olivia was fond of the name Weston," Fitz admitted sheepishly.

"See, you and I are going to have to talk one day , " Ava said. " If that time comes there will be no Barts, Thads, or Westons."

"See man! You dodged a bullet, and I hope you got your grandmother's ring back. She doesn't deserve it."

"I did, I'm going to give it to Karen," Fitz shared.

"Good. When you decide promise to Ava - if you don't you're damn fool, since you almost blew it over some foolishness - I hope you can do better than Betsy Ross's ring. "

"Hey, Betsy Ross is a feminist icon," Fitz defended.

"All she did was sew a few stars and stripes. That's not feminism… You know on second thought, she sounds like the perfect white feminist to me," Nicole rebutted.

"Nicole, where have you been all my life," Ava laughed at her candid truthfulness, tears streaming down her face. Fitz let out a belly deep laugh. If someone had told him a year ago he would be sitting there with a new partner, cracking jokes about a failed relationship with Olivia he wouldn't have believe it, yet here he was.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

Ava looked over her shoulder, kissing him tenderly teasing the coffee on his lips. "I love you too."

Hearing those words from here made his heart swell. There was no ulterior motive or grand scheme to be accomplished from them. He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder,intertwining their fingers. He returned his attention back to their friends as the conversation shifted to pop culture and social media. He knew he wanted moments like these with her for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **AN: We actually got to meet Nicole and isn't she wonderful! Ava and Fitz are on a solid track despite his hiccups in the beginning. We all have ours fears and previous hurts. Ava is a BAMF and damn near perfect. I have two more updates planned and they'll likely roll out the weeks of Christmas and New Years. Exam season is here so I won't respond to reviews until after that's done. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing you all are awesome.**

 **cheers!**

 **Cakes**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Ok, I have tried to be nice in my ANs by repeatedly stating this is NOT an Olitz story. I have had reviewers try and remind other reviewers that this is NOT an Olitz story (and thank you for that, by the way and you can skip all of this). But I'm starting to think that a more direct approach is in order.**

 **First, thank you to the majority of reveiwers who have left nice comments, even those who have said that they like the story but are not emotionally ready to read it in full. That's cool and I understand. But to those of you who think you can come up into my reviews to lay down your burdens about how dare I write A,B, C or D, I'm going to need you all to grow your lives up and take that elsewhere.**

 **I'm not sure, but I think this may be the first or one of the first stories where Fitz is moving on and getting his life with someone who's not going to leave him at the first sign of trouble, won't make plans behind his back with Mellie, won't release the man who killed his son out of prison, etc etc. I get it, y'all are in your feelings that Fitz can find someone else. I don't understand why, why would you want someone you like to be with someone like that? Regardless, there are TOO many instances on this damn site (and on the show as well, from what I recall and have seen reblogged onto my tumblr dash) where people have talked about Fitz like a dog and called him everything but a child of God (Olivia included) AND Olivia has been with someone else, so miss me with this need to stand up for Olivia and supposed black womanhood. Reviewers, critics and even SR have called Fitz all kinds of names but Ava and Nicole calling Olivia out (and note Nicole rightfully called out Fitz for being a simp but I don't see anyone being mad at that *eye roll*) is a problem? So you all really think that a black woman can never be wrong or called out in the context of an interracial relationship? Chile... y'all have issues. Sorry, but I'm not going to ride with cuckoo for coco puffs Olivia Pope just because she's a black woman. See, that's what some of y'all do with Shonda and us sharing melanin and having similar body parts won't make me overlook the fact that wrong is wrong, trifling is trifling.**

 **Please tell me where Fitz demonized Olivia? Olivia was the one telling him that all Fitz had was a fetish for black women. She's the one who's demonizing him and all that they shared. Fitz said not one negative thing about Olivia. As for Ava and Nicole - it is NORMAL to gossip about ex's (and if you say it's not you are a damn lie), especially said ex has recently shown their ass. A lot of you need to stop with the faux righteousness.**

 **Some of you may be reading this story, but you aren't comprehending the point of it. Again, THIS IS NOT AN OLITZ STORY. So, no, reviewer Alex, I will not be taking the route of BellaDameNoir or AroundHereSomewhere and fixing the show (the show I stopped watching after 3.18 and only wrote this story because I was asked to do so. I have no demons to exorcised, and I don't know how you got that idea into your head) because a) I don't have to and this is my story to do with as I please and b) Olitz is garbage now, and has been garbage for quite some time. My goal is NOT to strengthen Olitz or make them functional instead of trash. Did you miss the repeated memos about this NOT being an Olitz story? Reveiwer WTF, why the hell would I need or want to stir up controversy? That's stupid. That's sad. To the flop ass Guest anon #1 who had the audacity to say I should give up on this story and no one wants to read it - girl, can YOU read the majority of reviews who are here for this story? Can YOU read all of the support I get on my tumblr page? You got me all the way fucked up if you think I'm writing this story for YOU to the point where I would give up on it - from your say so - because you CAN'T read the repeated warning that this is NOT and Olitz story. To flop ass Guest anon #2, you telling me I'm stressed? Chile, not EYE. I had sense enough to dip out of this show years ago, unlike YOU and others who are emotional like Carl Thomas and getting all in your feelings over fictional characters as if they have the power to depress you. Yet you four (and others) continued to read past the first chapter -hell, past the first AN - seemingly thinking I would change my mind. Do not mistake my recent update of MTG to mean I'm here for Olitz. No, I'm here for the story EYE created as well as the readers who continue to stick with it.**

 **So, basically, all of you who are in your feelings about Fitz legitimately moving on and being happy with AVA can SIT and read this story or you can SIT and not read this story, IDGAF and I won't miss you. But you will SIT and lay your burdens with this story down with Jesus and not me.**

 **For those who wish to continue reading, I hope you enjoy this update! Besos.**

I'm Gonna Find Another You Part 4

* * *

"Tripp, Zoë is…well she's very sweet, but Zoë is a bit… _Zoë._ " Ava didn't know how else to describe her best friend as they exited the vehicle. Zoe had been Ava's friend since the 9th grade at prep school. With an Afro Puerto Rican and Afro Cuban mother and Russian father, the then girls bonded over the growing pains of being mixed race in predominately white spaces and the only two black students there on scholarship. As the years went on and guys, friends, relatives faded into the background they always had each other. While she knew Fitz was going to be a permanent fixture in her life, she wanted him to get along with Zoë.

Fitz rolled his eyes, "I'm sure she's perfectly wonderful. You've already introduced me to your loud, cheek kissing, rhythm having , dancing, opinionated, nosy family. This is the same conversation we had before I met them,and I'm still here." He grabbed her hand tightly. "Look how well things went with Winston and Nicole, I sure we'll have just as much fun with Zoë and Nate."

They doorbell rang and Ava straightened her posture. She laughed as she heard Zoë yell at one of the children to put their toy down and come to the door.

When the door opened there was Gisele , Ava's namesake, staring up at them. The kid could do puppy dog eyes as well as Jake. His were dark and slightly slanted, a gift of his mother's unique genetic background. "Hi, my name is Gisele Bennett, and it's nice to meet you Pres. Grant," she said, holding out her hand out to Fitz. Fitz took the girl's hand and returned her greeting

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gisele, and you can call me Fitz."

As soon as that was over, Gisele looked to the left and launched herself into Ava's arms. "Godmommy Ava! You're here! I'm so excited to see you!"

The four adults and Gisele's brother laughed at her sudden change in demeanour.

Ava smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Her godchildren were great, while she didn't see them as often as she'd like they had a wonderful bond. "I'm very happy to see you, Elle."

Zoë and Andre stood back so Ava and Fitz could enter their home. When Ava let the girl down, Nate came and gave Ava a hug.

"Hey Aunt Ava," Alex, the oldest, hugged her and kissed both cheeks. "It's nice to meet you Presi...Mr. Fitz. I'm Alex," he introduced himself. He looked to his parents for approval to leave then ran up the stairs.

"Stop running before you trip and fall and bust your head open. I'm not taking you to the hospital," Zoë yelled after him. Following her brother's lead, Gisele made her way back to the den where she had been entertaining herself.

Ava took Fitz's hand into her own, "Zo, Nate this is Fitzgerald," she introduced him, " Tripp, this is my best friend Zoë and her husband Nate."

"It's great to meet has told me so much about you," he smiled, shaking Nate's and returning Zoë's hug. "You both can call me Fitz. I don't know why Ave keeps introducing to her family and friends as Fitzgerald. It sounds pretentious."

"Baby, you're the president and your name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, you are pretentious," she giggled as Zoë stood back observing the two. "Not to mention when we first met that night, you introduced yourself as Fitzgerald. I've never called you Fitz."

"Okay, _dear,_ " he responded.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Fitz " Zoë said then turned her attention to Ava, "Come here you," pulling her into a crushing hug.

"It's so good to see you, Zo," Ave grinned.

"It's good to see you too, Avvie. I've really missed you, "she kissed both of her cheeks. "You look great. You have that glow. The 'I'm getting good dick on the regular' glow," Zoe teased in a whisper as she peeked over at Fitz.

"I know" Ava replied with a smirk. "It's wonderful. Being in love isn't too bad either."

Zoë released Ava and linked arms with her. "So we can either do interrogation now or we can wait until later in the day."

Fitz stood a bit awestruck but rebounded quickly. His eyes darted to his girlfriend and she shrugged. "I warned you." She mouthed to him.

"There's no time like the present,"Fitz answered.

"Good call," Nate patted his back. "I'll go get some beer."

 _"_ _Why haven't you publicly supported the Black Lives Matter Movement?"_

 _"_ _If you and Ava had a children who preferred to identity as only black would you take issue with this?"_

 _"_ _If your ex-wife referred to Ava as a racial slur - because she looks like the type- how would handle that situation?"_

 _"_ _Do you intend to return to California after your presidency?"_

 _"_ _How does Ava fit into your 5 year plan?"_

After Zoë grilled him over everything from having a racist ex wife to why he thought he fit best with the Republican, she finally let her no nonsense persona she mainly kept for mediations go. He had a sincerity about him that she assumed was for votes, but it remained throughout their entire exchange.

Zoë and Ava excused themselves while Nate and Fitz played video games with Gisele. They went into Zoë closet room with mugs of tea for a bit of privacy.

"Okay," Zoë jumped right in," I like him… a lot."

"You need to trust my judgement," Ava rolled her eyes.

"Clearly I trust your judgement or else you wouldn't be godmother to both of my children,but you broke the cardinal rule with him Avvie."

"I know," her head dropped sheepishly, "Never fuck a republican after 25. "

"This is something you were supposed to get out of your system during prep,undergrad, and med school. We're well over 25. You know how I found bearded Paul Ryan attractive, but if I had the opportunity I'd still pass, because that expiration date is gone.

"I'm slightly offended you compared Fitzgerald to Paul Ryan now that you've met him now. Let the record show I didn't just fall into bed with him."

"Oh I know you didn't. Here you come on a boat talking about 'I'm alive. Blow out was pointless. Will need a spa day when I get home.' Clearly it was worth the wait."

" It was. There was something about his approach I couldn't deny. You know I was all but done with his ass, when he pulled that disappearing shit, but it all worked out."

Ava's expression changed to something serious. "I want to marry him, Zo. I don't mean down the road. He asked today, I'd say yes in a heart beat. He makes me feel things I thought I was done with."

"Wow," Zoë gasped at her best friend's revelation.

"I know," she nodded, " But I'm not getting any younger. With him, I don't feel like I'd be settling. His kids are great. Mellie hasn't tried on me on some DAR, blue blood, white feminism nonsense yet. Olivia has moved it seems. All the ways I thought he'd complicate my life are non factors now."

"You really do love him," Zoë smiled with a kindness in her eyes. "It's clear the's got it so bad for you. It comes across in pictures and video of clips, but seeing it in person. I'm sure he'd take a bullet for you."

"I'm sure he would, but since he's already been shot up like 50 Cent once, I don't want it happening again."

"I'm really happy for you bella. I know you can trust him with your heart, and I doubt he's going to pull his disappearing act again."

"He definitely isn't going to do that again. Nicole - who I can't wait for you to meet- would kick his ass," Ava laughed. " I'm very lucky to have him. First I had Ben, and I loved him. He was one of the good ones and he was mine," she smiled. " And now… all those feelings I thought I had buried with him are back because because of Fitzgerald Grant….so yeah I'm pretty lucky." Ava leaned her head on Zoë's shoulder briefly.

"You know those two are probably down there gossiping right now," Zoë commented.

"Oh I'm sure of it. At Abuela's party, Erik was giving him at 101 course of dating a Canario."

While Ava recounted Fitz's experience with her Puerto Rican family members, Gisele gave Fitz her own version of grilling.

Gisele had just beat Nate and Fitz at the latest Mario game. Much like her father she loved to gloat. As she came down from her winning high, she decided she wanted to know what the president had in store for her godmother.

"Are you going to marry Godmommy?" Gisele asked leaving both her father and their guest stunned.

"Gisele, that's a rather rude question to ask of someone you just met," Nate admonished.

"Well she's always at the White House for state dinners and he does kiss her a lot," she began in a know it all tone. " And he is somewhat recently divorced with a even more recent broken engagement."

"Who told you all this?" Nate asked rather shocked, offering an apologetic look to Fitz.

"The kids at school. I had to verify their statements though. You know how people love to gossip," Gisele answered matter of factly. "So are you?"

"Uh... That's the plan," Fitz responded.

"Good. I think you should," she told him solemnly. "Godmommy Ava is great, and I like you."

"Thank you."

"If you marry her, would that make you my godfather?"

"No, he'd be your uncle,"Nate spoke up. "What do you think about having another uncle?"

Gisele shrugged " An uncle is okay, but I think I'd prefer an _Uncle Fitz. "_ She said with a sly twinkle in her eye. "I'm sure he would have cute kids with Godmommy. Then I could dress them up and spoil them since you and Mommy won't change your minds."

"I'll take all of this into advisement," Fitz assured her. Gisele nodded before she slipped into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry about that , Fitz," Nate apologised.

"It's fine," he brushed it off with a chuckle. " Remember I have a 3 year old that says everything that comes to mind, but if Gisele stays on this path I can definitely see her going into law."

"Oh she's definitely a mini Zoë. Her heart is in the right place, but she and I will be having a talk about proper hostess etiquette and what not to do when you meet the President. "

"We both know the Camerons are much more overbearing and probably had less than positive commentary to say where Fitz was concerned. Plus your dad's family probably loves that he's a white republican. You know how our people can be. 'Mejorando la raza.'"

Ava rolled her eyes at the truthfulness of that statement. Part of her father's family had deep colorism issues, so much so, that her great grandmother attempted to prevent her parents' marriage by claiming her father was mentally ill and needed to return to Puerto Rico to be cared for by family. She didn't want her grandson marrying a dark skinned woman that would not whiten the family's bloodline, despite her possessing "pelo bueno" unlike her grandson. He father, the proud Howard graduate he was, ignored his family followed his heart.

It was that reason Ava rarely dated white men. Those she did date certainly didn't make it far enough to meet the family. Here she was imagining a life with Fitz.

"I know," she sighed, " some of those guaynabichos still hate I proudly say 'Soy negra' , but will say 'prieta linda' with snark."

"You know I know. Remember my mother married a blonde hair, blue eyes, 6'4 Russian man and they wondered why I was a nice brown colour as if my mother's skin isn't a deep, dark olive as if her eyes don't shimmer like stones," Zoë ranted. " Thank God Fitz is woke. That way you don't have to worry about raising some spoiled blanquitos."

Zoë stood at 5'10 easily towering over her best friend. Her hair was an usual shade of warm brown with natural streaks of dark brown and dirty blonde, yet it had very few curls and many kinks. Her skin was the warmest bronze, tanning to deep brown at the slightest touch of sunlight. It was the complete opposite of her siblings. Her maternal family praised for having her father's blue eyes, a trait that had ended with her.

"I would never let that happen. My mother would never let that happen. My Detroit born and bred mother having white washed grandchild, ha."

"Tía J is the realest," Zoë laughed thinking of how Ava's mom had educated her on African American history.

"Hey you two, dinner is ready,"Fitz announced.

"Have we really been talking that long?" Ava asked?

"You have been. I was informed under no circumstances was I to come and interrupt."

"And you listened," Zoë said cheekily. " You'll fit right in. "

"Oh and guess what else, Zo? He hates running too!" Ava exclaimed.

"It's official. We're keeping you forever," Zoë grinned.

* * *

Fitz spent his days pushing for police brutality reform. It is a bill that he and his administration invested the last bit of his term into. By some miracle they were able to get a living wage of 15 dollars and 12 weeks of paid leave for new parents. It wasn't as much as he wanted, but it was something. He had been referred to as a lame duck most of his presidency, but in the last 18 months, the tide was slowly turning.

So when his bill - a rather comprehensive bill that would hold law enforcement and judicial systems accountable - did survive congress and it became actual legislation he could've have been more proud. When he saw Ava, she cried. She cried because 10 years ago when her fiancé had been gunned down no lawmakers cared. She cried because it showed her life did matter. She cried because she knew just how hard he fought for this bill.

The long days that had led to late evenings. The dinners he had sacrificed, the plans he had cancelled. Of course the details of Ava's late fiancé's death came out and people assumed she was the person to plant the idea in Fitz's head. Her detail had to be increased , but she didn't let it change her daily patterns or become an issue between her relationship with Fitz.

The truth was Fitz had been sitting on his bill since his first term. After his reelection and Jerry's death, he knew it was something he had to do. He was nothing more emotionally taxing than seeing people he was supposed to serve being viciously killed while no one was held accountable. Piece by piece it had all come together. To offer himself a bit of a retreat, he made his way up to the Boston area with her.

No matter how often he visited her, he couldn't get over the shock of seeing her home. It wasn't the size or colour or the neighbourhood but the style. Everything he pictured about her was modern; from the clothing she wore, car she drove, engagement ring she would want. Yet this late 19th century Victorian style home was anything but modern, at least on the outside.

It's mahogany front porch leads to an original Dutch door. The grand foyer was graced with sliding pocket doors maintaining its original woodwork; tall ceilings,ceiling moldings,chair rails. It had been modernized with a marble fireplace, granite counters and stainless appliances including wine chiller,gas stove,mud room and sun room. All little details Fitz kept in mind when he thought of their future.

As they made their way to the entrance their detail let them know a woman was inside the house. Ava assumed it was her cleaning lady Lisa.

"Am I a terrible person for wanting this blizzard to come so Air Force One will be grounded until sometime next week?"

"Considering you're in the lame duck phase of your presidency no," she giggled as they walked the path to the door. " We can pull the space heaters out and you can fuck me senseless in the sunroom as the snow falls."

The Dutch door opened, leading to the foyer and there stood an older women with a neutral and unreadable expression that Ava knew all too well. It was her mother, Julia.

Ava's eyes darted between her mother and Fitz as slight embarrassment washed over her. Clearly over the shock Ava's vulgar statement, Julia gave a small chuckle and opened her opens. Ava gave her mother a quick hug before looking back at Fitz. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Well when my only daughter starts gallivanting cross the country and overseas, barely making time to visit her mother. I thought I'd just show up."

"You talk to me every day, Mom. You know I'm alive and well. Life has been busy. You could've called or texted. I wasn't expecting you."

"Clearly that's the case," Julia said as she took in Fitz's casual dress. "Fitzgerald, you look well. It's good to see you," she greeted with a warm hug.

"Likewise. Had Ava told me she hadn't seen you and Mark in a while, I would have suggested a New York trip instead."

"Oh that's quite all right dear. Mark is out of town at the moment," Julia shared.

"Now the truth comes out. You're just here because Dad is gone and you're bored."

"Can't a mother drop in on her daughter?"

"Drop in implies you plan to leave quickly. You rode the train for nearly 4 hours to see me," Ava retorted as Fitz went to carry his bag upstairs. " I need to take my key back from you. It was meant for emergency purposes. Something along the lines of you not hearing from me for a week or two, not you coming up here and..." She trailed unsure how she wanted to word her statement.

"Not me coming up here and interrupt you getting fucked senseless by that man upstairs?" Julia asked with a raised brow and impish grin.

"Ma!" Ava yelled.

"Oh cut it out," Julia swatted her arm. "You're a grown woman in your own home. If that's what you want, that's what you want. I'm certainly the last person to stop you. Unlike you grandmother I'm not a prude."

"I know you aren't. That's the problem," she shook her head with a laugh.

"Just say the word I'll go book myself a hotel or Air BnB."

"That won't be necessary. I can control myself for one night. Scouts honour," Ava held her hand up.

"But you gave up on being a Girl Scout," the older woman reminded her.

"I still got all the badges that I felt were important," Ava defended herself. "If you want to make it up to me, you can fry up some chicken and platanos for me. Ooh and make an Arnold Palmer. I stole some lemons from the White House, because I was going to make fresh lemonade, but now you can do it. Thanks Ma," Ava beamed, kissing her mother's cheek before jogging up the staircase.

* * *

After getting settled in and updating his detail, Fitz made his way downstairs, following the scents into a large kitchen with wood cabinets and black granite counters. Julia was standing by the stove, and as she heard him approach, she turned around and smiled widely.

"Fitz, you look relaxed. Dinner will just be a few more minutes."

"Thank you. May I help?"

"If you don't mind taking the tea out of the freezer then rolling the lemons to soften them up I'd appreciate it. ?"

"What's the purpose of putting the tea in the freezer?" He inquired as he made his way over to the freezer.

"Since Ava has requested an Arnold Palmer, the quickest way to cool the tea is by placing it in the freezer after the sugar has dissolved. This wouldn't be an issue of Ava didn't have an aversion of ice."

"She is the person I know to request an iced coffee but fish the ice out of the cup," Fitz chuckled.

"My child..." she gave a genuine laugh. " So Ava tells me you purchased a home in this area."

"I did. I'm still a short flight away from the DC area so I can visit Teddy. I'll be closer to Karen since her boarding school is up here and she's looking at colleges in this region."

"I didn't know the two of you were close," Julia looked up at him seemingly surprised.

"We've had our bumps here and there. She was upset that I approved her going to boarding, but we're getting better." He answered honestly as he watched Julia chop the lemons in half as he finished rolling them.

"It's good that you're working on it," she smiled softly. " I know Ava is going to love having you closer. "

"She will and she'll be able to spend less weekends traveling. I know she rarely mentions it but between work and me the flying has to be exhausting..."

"She doesn't do anything half assed, she's either all in or all out. Clearly she's all in when it comes to this relationship."

"So I've noticed, and I get the feeling that's a trait she gets from you," he commented.

"You know, if you had made that comment when I first you, I would've thought you were being a kiss ass..."

"... And now?"

She angled her body to study him. " Now I know you're someone that wants to find his footing in my rather liberal family."

Fitz hummed in agreement. "Every few people make me nervous these days, but when I first met you I felt like at 21 year old going home to meet the parents."

"Why is it?"

"Let's just say I've not less than friendly encounters with people from Detroit," he revealed making her chuckle. " I also know how much Ava values you opinion. Not to say things would end if we didn't have you blessing, but I know it would put a strain on your relationship with her."

"You know my daughter well. I'll admit I was skeptical of your presence in her life. You're the type of person that gives your life to politics not for the glory of fame but because you care."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"It is when you neglect those around you," she dead panned, squeezing the lemons. " It doesn't help that your ex wife is racist or that the last black woman you were attached to was very similar to my daughter on paper, but Marc told me not to worry."

"The thought of your daughter marrying a white man left you unsettled?"

"Oh no, you being a white man so much of an issue as you being a republican. I'm not one of those people that thinks a black woman needs to marry a black man. There just aren't enough of them and Ava is far too educated and wonderful to waste away waiting on an imaginary man. Pass me the sugar please," she instructed as she got to the last lemon. " But I call republicans blue eyed Devils. Never doing anything good for our people. Now clearly there are exceptions. When it comes to political belief systems, those are included by other belief systems."

"You didn't want some right winged nut in your family," he chuckled.

"Pretty much. Although the more I get to know you, I feel that you could've run as a conversative Dem."

"I've been getting that a lot."

"It's the truth," she assured him. "I was wrong about you, and I'm happy I was. You make her very happy and at this stage in her life, that's all I want for her."

"She makes me happy too... While my career is done, I know hers isn't. I intend to support her continuing it..." He trailed off and she gave him a pointed look to continue. "If that involves me being the primary caretaker of any children we have I welcome it. There's nothing more hindering than a partner who isn't truly a partner wanting you to thrive."

"I couldn't agree more."

"And Julia, thank you for welcoming me in your family. It's nice to finally belong to one."

They fell silent for a few moments, and then Ava walked into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry. One of my mentees needed advice that ran longer than I was expecting it to."

"That's quite alright. Fitz was helping me put the finishing touches to your lemonade."

* * *

Fitz had surprised Ava with a candle light dinner and rose petals around the suite. At first Ava thought he might be proposing,but it was too cliche and something she had warned him against. Before she got around to asking him why he decided to go all out, she found herself holding onto the balcony, with ragged breath and curls clinging to the back of her neck. She wasn't sure how or when,but they had made their way to the bedroom.

"Ava? Are you still awake?" He whispered.

"Mmm hmm," she replied sleepily.

Fitz shifted slightly so he was leaning up on his elbow. He looked down at her as her head rested on the pillow, he couldn't help but to smile as her warm brown eyes peered up at him.

"There was actually a reason why I set up all these candles and tried to set a romantic mood up here," he told her.

She reached up, running a finger lazily down his chest, causing goose bumps to form across his skin, as she looked up at him now with a smirk. "Oh, it wasn't just so you could get some?" Ava joked.

"Well…that was one part of them plan," Fitz joked, "but there was another, more important reason behind it."

He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat as nerves slowly crept up on him. Ava seemed to sense it, and her joking was pushed aside as she sat up with a concerned look.

"Fitzgerald, what is it?" she asked softly.

He leaned over to the nightstand, reaching to retrieve a small box He pulled himself up so he was facing her, as she mimicked his actions.

She eyed him with curiosity as he concealed the box in his hands. He took one final breath before he opened his palm to reveal the box to her.

She stared for a few moments before she looked back up at him with pure astonishment in her eyes.

"Before your mind starts to go there," he began carefully, " it isn't _exactly_ what you might think." he opened the cover off the box and removed the content inside to show her. "It's a key ring," he told her as he held it up for her to see.

She reached out and took it from him, turning it between her fingers as she examined it. When she finally looked up at him, her expression was soft, but still looked confused.

"Okay…you're keying me?" she questioned softly.

He scooted closer to her on the bed so that their knees were touching as they sat Indian style, before he took her hands in his . "Ever since I dropped my fuck boy attitude," he began making her giggle, "I have had some of the best days of my life with you."

"I'm not getting any younger, and you spend so much time here with me..." he paused to see if she was following him.

"Um…okay," she responded slowly.

"What I'm trying to say - in a not so eloquent way - is that I want my new place in Cambridge to be home for you too."

He remained quiet for a moment as Ava processed what he was really saying to her. She looked down at the key again, just staring at it, and then suddenly, he could see the actual light bulb in her head go off, her head snapped up and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Fitzgerald, are you asking me what I think you are asking me?" she said in practically a whisper.

He nodded his head, never breaking eye contact with her. "Yes, Ava, I want you to move into my place. I have wanted to ask you for the longest time, but I needed to figure out where I would be. I wouldn't have dreamt of asking you to move into my Vermont house….'

"You have a home in Vermont?" She asked as she never heard him mention the property before.

Fitz sighed and nodded in response. He did not want to mention his ex at a time like this, but there was no reason for him to delay the conversation. "I few years ago, after my shooting actually, I built Olivia house in Vermont. Then I thought the two of us were going in a different direction, so I purchases 30 acres of land and built this home with orchards, a greenhouse, marble countertops, fieldstone fireplace, local wood ceilings. It was the perfect dream home. Beautiful, new, and built to last unlike us."

"You planned that all on your own?" Ava asked softly.

"I did."

Ava shook her head and expressed a deep sigh. "She's a damn fool…. I would love to see picture of it one day."

"Remind me and I'll show you. The house, it's just been sitting there. I almost had it torn down and thought about starting all over again, but I couldn't. A team of people poured months of their lives into creating that. Who am I to say it should be destroyed, because my heart was broken? Part of me wants to keep it, let the kids use it at a vacation home, so some other couple madly, hopelessly in love can have it as their dream home and watch their family grow."

"Until I make a decision,it'll continue to sit there. One day, I want at build a home with you - for you - every step of the way, from the land to the fixtures to the heated floor options. Until we reach that step, I know when I move, I don't want to spend one more moment wishing you goodnight over the telephone when you're only a few short miles away. I don't want to spend time going back and forth between your place and my place. I want us to be in our place, to have that sense of being grounded and having roots to return to after long travels and late nights." He reached out and brushed his thumb across her cheekbone with a smile "So…what do you think?"

She looked back down at her lap where the key rested. "I don't know what to say," she said as her brain began to think about the process of moving. "For sentimental reasons I don't want to sell my house. If you hadn't just closed on this property, I would be tempted to ask you to just move in with me, but you did, and I do love the neighbourhood you're moving into."

Placing his finger under her chin so he could tilt her face up to look at him, " If you want to stay in your house, I'll move in with you. My house will look wonderful after the renovations, but your anywhere with you will be ready to move in home. "

Her eyes widened in shock at his suggestion. Of course he would present the perfect solution. Her house held a special play in her heart,because it was her first true investment after medical school. While she owned property in Brooklyn that she had inherited from her grandfather - that was prime real estate at the moment - this was something she acquired on her own. It had been with her safety net through break ups, job transitions, and deaths of loved ones. In a way it was her own security blanket.

"Say something," he said with nervous laugher.

Ava stared at him for a few more moments before a smile spread across her beautiful face. She flung herself, half wrapped in the sheet, into his arms with her her own draped around his neck.

"You always know the right thing to say, you know that don't you," she pecked his lips. "Yes, _I'll_ move in with _you_. We can decide on renovations together. And one day, I'll be honoured to build a home with you."

Fitz let out a huge breath he didn't realise he was holding in as he wrapped his arms around her and laid back down onto the bed, pulling her down on top of him. Immediately his lips found hers. He knew the very next time he presented her with a ring it would be an engagement ring, but it was all about timing. He wanted to be completely free from the presidential chapter in his life. This time, there was no looking back.

* * *

Fitz made his way through the house, making sure to lock up for the night, as he was sure he and Ava wouldn't be leaving their room much if he had anything say in it. The bathroom was lit was dozens of candles and Miles Davis played through the speakers.

Since they moved into the house, they found themselves more of an average couple. The Democrats had one the election, making Edison Davis Vice President. During one of the inaugural balls, he gave his best wishes letting him know his would be around if Edison needed a listening ear.

He would always be President Grant but he was no longer The President of the United States; the significance of no longer being in a fish bowl made him more at ease.

Fitz felt more free and open with Ava. He shared more with her about his past and about his wishes for the future. Fitz was happy to know Ava loved him; anything else was icing on the cake at his point.

As he entered their room,changing out of his trousers and button down, he thought of how much his life had fallen into place the last two years. Now he and his children had reconnected. Facetime had come in handy over the months since he relocated from the DMV area. He watched in wonder and awe as Ava juggled a million different projects and never made his place in her world seem like a burden.

He was at peace. When he had turned on the news to see Olivia was engaged to a Brazilian politician she had met at the state dinner, he felt nothing but happiness for her and sent over a bouquet of flowers to her place. While it was clear they would never be friends, he wished her no ill will and was glad to see she as moving on too. The hole that been ripped into his life was skillfully , carefully stitched back together, all with Ava's presence in his life. It made him fall even more in love with her if that possible. It was the reason he was ready to give her something he had been holding onto since they first moved into their new home.

"Hey, Carino," Ava greeted as she made her way into the room from her study, slightly startling Fitz, making the small velvet box bounce in his hands.

"Hey, beautiful," Fitz replied, turning to grin at her. "Are you do for the evening?"

"Uploaded and work phone switched to silent," Ava answered moving through the room, as she switched from her day clothes to lounge wear. It wasn't her usual silk camisole and shorts, but his oversized YALE sweatshirt. The navy color material stopped mid thigh, showcasing her slender brown legs..

When Fitz noticed she was walking towards the bathroom, he grabbed he around the waist, pulling her to him before she could get away, causing her laughter to fill the room around them.

"Fitzgerald….what are yo…"her trailed off into a moan as he dusted kisses along her shoulder and up her neck.

"You're beyond ravishing, Ave," Fitz's words vibrated against her skin, moving his lips to nibble on her ear.

She hummed in response, the small noise driving his wild as his hands trace the silhouette of her body. His fingers posed the outer edges out her breasts,before resting on her hips as his returned to her flesh,landing on the hollow of her neck with nips and lips. Despite his desire,he resisted the urge of getting lost in the dips and valleys and curves of her body.

Instead he twirled her around to face him, and she offered him a lazy smile. His hand made its way up to her cheek, stroking the soft,supple skin, before his lips touched her, pulling the into a slow, passionate kiss. As he kissed her, partially out of distraction - partially of his own selfishness, he removed the ring from the small box.

Ava gasped as they broke apart causing Fitz to grin, yet casting a loving graze down upon her.

"Ava, you know you're everything to me, "Fitz began, his hands taking hers into his own. "There are not enough words to express how happy you've made me, my children, my friends, by coming into my life. I never thought this - love - could be so easy, so effortless, but you showed me it was possible with trust and patience and openness. The only way I can thank you is by letting you know how much I adore you, how much I value you, how much I love you," he professed, leaning in for a kiss. "I know we have a wonderful thing here. No matter where life takes us, I'm going to be there with you, to love you, to support you, to cherish you," the words flowed out as he slowly glided the ring down her finger.

"Fitzgerald...what," Ava asked as she began to feel the added weight. "Oh my God," she gasped as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Nothing would make me happier than you allowing me to be your husband, Ava Gisele Canario-Cameron," Fitz lifted her left hand, placed it on his chest.

"Fitzgerald," she shook her head in disbelief as her eyes darted between his and the ring. "It's so beautiful...Tripp...it's so gorgeous...I..."

"Of course it is. You're the recipient," Fitz said with a small laugh, still holding his breath for that single, three letter word. Ava stood speechless staring at the 4.2ct, cushion cut, peach champagne sapphire ring, in a 24k rose gold diamond setting.

"It's an engagement ring?" Ava asked looking up at him with watery eyes. She was in shock, trying to form coherent thoughts.

"It's an engagement ring," he confirmed.

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes, Ava, I want to marry you," he laughed, nodding his head.

"I want to marry you too."

"So that's a yes?"

"It's a hell yes," she exclaimed beaming up at him.

He hugged her to him tightly, peppering kisses on her forehead,her tear stained cheeks, her nose, and finally her lips.

Ava pulled away, tilting her head slightly in attempt to get a look at her newly dressed finger resting on his shoulder. Fitz tried not to laugh at how hard she was pretending not to gawk, but she continued to move her fingers resting on his shoulder as if she was playing the piano to get a better look.

"Is this truly happening?" she whispered as if she was talking to herself.

"It is," he responded, kissing her neck.

"This is beyond surreal. I was expecting a small dinner, a light conversation, maybe even a little sex, " her hands toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. "But not this...this, this was perfect."

She had told him when he decided to propose, she wanted something small and private. They could go all out for their nuptials, but this tiny moment needed to be separate from that. The imagined he would go the same route he went during giving her a key, but she loved this more.

"Well we can still have a little sex...actually we can have a lot of sex," he growled playfully in her ear causing her to giggle.

"Is that a promise?"

"Always," he nibbled on her ear.

Ava pulled away, leaving Fitz with a confused look. "Where are you going?"

"To run a bath for the two of us, my darling fiancé," she answered suggestively as he pulled her back to him.

"Say that word again," he requested.

"Which word?" Ava batted her thick lashes and tilted her head to the side.

"You know which one," Fitz whispered as he leaned in closer to her.

Ava stood on the tips of her toes,wrapping her arms around his neck, "Fiancé," she whispered back before capturing his lips.

She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue to mingle with her own, as she pressed her body firmly into his. She moaned into his mouth, as her hands grabbed the sides of her face, deepening the kiss, sending a sensual vibration throughout them. Fitz danced her backwards until her back hit a wall, and her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands travelled up the bare flesh of her thighs and under the thick, fleece lined material, as she nipped and sucked on his neck.

"Are you sure you want that bath?" Fitz breathed as his fingers danced around the smooth skin of her abdomen.

"Mmm hmmm," she nodded," but there's nothing spotting us from continuing this in there," she smiled at him.

"I like the way you think, Dr. Canario."

"I aim to please, Dr. Grant," she winked at him as he let her down. As she walked towards the door, she began to gather her hair into a top knot bun. Just before she crossed the threshold to the master bathroom, she turned with a twinkle in her eye.

"Carino."

"Yes, Ava?"

"Thank you," she answered softly. "It was the perfect , sweetest proposal,because you remembered what I asked for. I am so blessed to have you in my life. I am beyond in love with you, and I love you so much. So thank you for wanting to be my husband, and thank you for wanting me to be your wife," she finished with unshed tears, before dipping into the bathroom.

The following week, more newspapers sold throughout the country than since the U.S. declared war on Iraq. It was a small blurb in Page 6 announcing their engagement , but doing every news outlet on television, radio and Internet made it headline worthy. There were columnists discussing what Ava might wear and the venue the couple would chose. Gossip sites speculated she might be carrying the next Grant since the couple had only been together for a little over a year. Statements from Mellie's camp and the current administration issued a circulated. One young girl that had snuck of picture of Ava in a coffee shop the previous week posted it as it was the only image of the ring.

"Good morning, Ave," Fitz leaned down, capturing her lips quickly.

"Good morning to you too," Ava smiled. " Did you sleep well?"

"I did," he nodding as he put a cup in their Keurig. "I see it didn't take long for them to discover our announcement."

"Not at all. Lauren has been keeping me updated. We should probably issue a statement later this week to thank everyone."

"Sounds good to me," Fitz agreed. "Ohh, you made breakfast this morning."

" I did. There's turkey bacon, homemade banana nut waffles, platanos, and chopped fruit," she said to him before answering a phone call from her father.

"Hi Papi...yes they did chose good photos of me...No I'm not going to address the pregnancy rumours...Yes,I'm sure I'm not pregnant...No won't snitch on you and tell Mom that you asked...Love you too."

Anticipating some of the uproar, the happy couple planned their day accordingly. Ava made sure she didn't have surgery scheduled and let all the appropriate channels at her consulting firm know she would be out of the office. Lauren, who had relocated from DC to continue on as Fitz's assistant, was at their home, fielding calls and accepting gifts as they came in. While the world erupted, Ava and Fitz continued on as they normally would.

* * *

AN: So just to explain some of the Spanish. Mejorando la raza means improving the race. It seems from the whitening movement in several latino countries to bring in white people because they had white blood to get rid to dark skinned people. Which brings me to my next term "prieta". It is a term that can be affectionate if it comes from another dark skinned person, but's a big no no if lighter skinned people use it.

Now that that part is over, I hope you all enjoyed meeting some of the important people in Ava's life. There will be one more update and then the epilogue. I'm not sure if you caught it,but yes Olivia got engaged before Fitz.


	5. That Somebody Was You

_**I've been waiting a lifetime**_  
 _ **For somebody to love me like you do**_  
 _ **I was thinking that I'd always be lonely**_  
 _ **But God came up with someone like you**_

 _ **That Somebody Was You - Toni Braxton**_

* * *

Scrolling down her Tumblr dash, mainly filled with photography and gifs, Ava stopped and clicked on one link. "Olivia Pope Has Given Birth to a Beltway Baby." She skimmed the link and said a silent thank you to the lord. Had this headline come a few years sooner, the child would have been her future stepchild.

Tapping Fitz with her iPad mini, he took the device from her, while adjusting his reading glasses to get a better view of the text. He let a slight hum escape his lips then passed the device back to his fiancee. "Good for her."

"Indeed. May her baby have a healthy and bright future," Ava commented with a chuckle.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing, I was simply thanking God this wasn't your baby. I would have hated to deal with that woman until her death."

Fitz removed his glasses and turned to look in her direction. "Not until I die or our hypothetical child would turn 18?"

"Nope. Our children would be siblings. We would see one another on birthdays, holidays, graduations, weddings - your funeral."

"My funeral?! So you're just going to kill me off now," Fitz poked at her with faux outrage.

Ava rolled her eyes and played along, ' From a medical standpoint, I will outlive you.I've already resigned myself to knowing I"ll have to be around your racist ex-wife.I couldn't deal with a bougie baby momma too."

"Bougie baby momma," Fitz chuckled as he often did when Ava referred to Olivia as such.

"You expressed to me before you wished Teddy had been her child or even Ella - that little girl does favour the both of you - but for the trajectory of our life together and knowing my own temperament and patience, I'm glad you have no real ties to her," She said bluntly.

" I can't fault you. Mellie is no walk in the park, but unlike Olivia she would be jepoardising her political career by making an enemy out of you."

quirked her brow, "An enemy of me?"

"I made it clear to Mel if she did or said anything against you, she would find herself losing my political backing and might have to reconsider our existing custody agreement"

"Hmm…so that's why she's been nicer to me," Ava grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly.

"Your happiness is a priority. You're the most important person to me," Fitz kissed her softly and returned back to his book.

And happy she was. She was quite certain she shouldn't be as happy as she was for not supposed reason on a Tuesday night, but she was. Her fingers went to her ring, twisting it around her finger a few times, and her heart began to beat faster as she thought of her band soon to be added. Her happiness was a priority. Those words made her giddy and mush like a young woman newly in love. It was the sureness and warmth in his voice paired with the pure honesty and devotion in his eyes . Ava leaned her head onto his shoulder,and Fitz instinctively wrapped his arm around her. Life was good, and there was no better reason to be happy and content.

* * *

Fitz looked down at his phone, rather surprised by the name appearing on the screen. "Hello Zoë," he answered smoothly.

"Hey Fitz. How's it going?" Zoë replied cheerfully.

"I can't complain too much. I'm sure Ava has mentioned our contractor is a week behind on the house,but aside from that everything is going good. Our wedding planner has been a dream making the entire process easier." He relayed to her.

"Yeah Avvie mentioned the house being a bit behind schedule. I told her not to freak out,but I have a feeling I should have been telling you that, " she laughed making him chuckled in agreement. "I was actually calling to talk about the wedding," she said evenly making Fitz hesitate for a bit.

"Don't tell me you've decided to back out and want me to help break the news to Ava," he asked slightly playful slightly serious.

"God no! Do you think I want Ava to disown me?! I want to surprise her. I want you to surprise her," Zoë clarified.

"You want me to surprise Ava," he asked with a pointed look as if she could see his expression.

"Yes, I want you to surprise her. It's something I know she's always wanted at her wedding and would really love."

Fitz reclined in his chair, " Well I'm all ears."

"You should take dance lessons and learn merengue. There's a classic song titled _Suavemente_ by Elvis Crespo. It came out in the 90s. I know for a fact Ava would be over the moon if you surprised her with the dance."

"Merengue, is that the one where you step forward and backward into one another. Then there's a lot of turning and spinning."

"No, that's Cumbia which is a Latin American dance. Merengue is a Caribe dance,"she answered as she dived into a mini history lesson of the dance, triggering his memory. Zoë began to lay out the plan of how they would go about hiding Fitz's lessons from his bride to be.

"You're a great friend, Zoë. Ava is lucky to have you and so am I. This is something I never would have thought of."

"Well what are matrons of honour for," she offered a soft laugh."I'll send all this information over to Lauren so she can get it on your calendar."

"Zoë, I cannot thank you enough for all the help you've offered during the process. Before you say it's your job as a best friend to Ava, I'm going to stop you. You've made an effort to genuinely be a friend to _me,_ and I appreciate it."

"Damn," Zoë murmured, " Avvie was right, you are a sap. You are a good hearted person. I'm glad Ava found you and introduced you into our little group."

"As am I," Fitz agreed. He was as comfortable with Ava's family and friends as she was his. Granted his was much smaller, but he loved the world she lovingly welcomed him into. They were nice people. Sometimes loud, sometimes overbearing, but always loving and willing to receive love. It was something he had never experienced. Something he was grateful his children would caring because they wanted to, not because they had something to gain. It was what he had been searching for his entire life.

* * *

"Cariño, " Ava spoke softly as she threaded her fingers through his locks.

He mumbled in response, turning his head slightly towards her core to note she did have his attention.

"What are your thoughts on me not legally changing my last name?"

"This sounds like a trick question," He replied with a chuckle that reverbated against Ava.

"I promise it's not," she assured. " I truly want your opinion on the matter."

"Ava Grant does sound nice, but you not taking my name isn't a deal breaker for me. It's simply a name and our commitment is more than that."

"I'm glad you said that. I'm going to be honest with you. I too think Ava Grant sounds nice, and if I wasn't a doctor I'd it. On top of dealing with standard goverment documents I'd have to go through the process of changing licensing, business cards, etc. Mainly the licensing because I'd have to do it in more than one state. That would mess with payroll, and I'm established as Dr. Canario-Cameron."

"Then stay Ava Canario-Cameron," Fitz shrugged. "As Karen would say ' It's not that deep' babe. You can always be Ava Grant in social cirlces. "

"This is also true... Now when we have children," Ava began

"Our kids will have a hyphenated name just like you do."

"Way to put the pressure on me!"

"I thought you'd want our kids to be hyphenes."

"In theory I do, but if I follow tradition the kids would be Grant Canario but Canario Grant has a nice ring to it. I also like Cameron Grant, but I refuse to give our children 6 names.

"6 names Ava?"

"Yes, 6 names. Zo has 6. 1 first name. 3 middle names and 2 last names."

"3 middle names?"

"Well she made part of her maiden name one of her middle names. Thankfully she was done with standardise testing or she would've run out of bubbles."

"Our babies won't have 6 names. We'll decide what's best for them when the time comes."

"Speaking of timing... We need to decide when we want to have a baby,"

"Well we can certainly start practicing now," he smirk as he leaned into her and nipped at her neck.

"As fun as that sounds, and we can definitely participate in this fun later, we aren't getting any younger. I would rather use IVF first go around," Ava voiced on a serious note, reminding Fitz that she had her eggs frozen in her twenties. "It's a taxing process physically and emotionally which needs to factored into our timeline of being a newlywed couple wanting to introduce a baby into our family"

"Would you want to have a surrogate,so you can avoid the hormanal changes?"

Ava exhaled deeply hoping to rid herself of some tension. "Given my age, the smart option would be surrogacy, but I want to be pregnant, yet I don't want our first year of marriage to be overshadowed by the process. At the same time I know with each passing year, you are more likely to pass along genetic abnormalities, and I am more likely to experience complications during pregnancy. "

"It would also eliminate the legal messiness of surrogacy. The contracts, pay, adoption process..." Fitz began to list off, and Ava nodded in agreement. "Why don't we shoot for a year of just married life? We can travel, enjoy our somewhat empty nest, enjoy our domesticated roles. After that year we can visit a fertility specialist and explore our options."

"And if we find out the odds aren't in our favour would you be okay?" Ava questioned.

"Would _you_ be okay is the real question? I have children and get to experience parenthood."

Ava sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "It's a fear of mine. It's one of the reasons I did freeze my eggs so young. I was fortunate enough to have the income and resources to do so. I can't say I've always wanted to be a mom, and I know you're going to laugh at me or side eye me for saying this, but I want kids because I have great genes and feel the world shouldn't be robbed of them."

Fitz stared at her for 10 seconds then let out a belly deep laugh. Ava let him enjoy himself, chuckling along with him. Once he finished, wiping away the few tears that had come from his laughter, he leaned over and kissed her.

"I do agree you have superb genes. Why else would I want to procreate with you?"

"Well I'm young and would balance out your potentially stale swimmers. "

"Stale?"

"Yes stale. Do I need to explain the process to you which details how the older you get the less healthy your sperm is?"

"No thank you. I'll take your word, Dr. Canario," he lightly kissed the tip of her nose.

Soon they would be moving into their new home. Three rooms already reserved and hopefully two more be occupied as time went on. They put so much care and thought into their home, just had they would into their family planning when the time was right. There was not doubt in Fitz's mind they wouldn't have the they desired. It would take patience and love and dedication.

* * *

It had been just a little over a month ago Ava and Fitz had been standing on our land, surrounded by trees, that the soon to be newlyweds were staring at their house. It more than than blueprints, 3D models, and bare bones. It had had a roof and walls and rooms and stair cases and electricity. It had been quite amazing to see just how quickly it had all come together and how diligently there team had worked. While they loved living in Ava's house, they both couldn't wait to move into their home.

Befor they knew it that day had come. The furniture had been moved in. The had their keys and codes. They were finally in the home they would raise their children in and grow old in. Along with a winery, brewery, and orchard for them to play in and make their own spirits. That would be there life. The move had signaled something bigger than switching residence. It was the transition into their life as husband and wife,because one week later they were in New York, gathered with family and friends for their rehearsal dinner.

" Ave, did I do a good job?" Teddy asked from his spot in the chair next to Ava's. It was the third time he had asked in the last twenty minutes, and Ava couldn't help but smile. She and Fitz hadn't thought they would actually need to have a rehearsal dinner, but their planner and a few family members had insisted on it, especially Karen who had claimed it was best for Teddy and Gisele.

"Of course you did," Ava nodded, running her hand over Teddy's curls. She was happy Mellie hadn't forced him to get a hair cut before the wedding.

"What about me, Godmommy," Gisele chimed in next to Teddy. "Aren't I the best flower girl ever?"

"You definitely are."

"Good. I'll have the prettiesr dress tomorrow - next to you that is," Gisele amended with a warm smile.

"You will, Elle."

"And Mommy said my hair will be extra pretty, but I'm doubtful, because I'll have so much shrinkage. Also, Daddy said I can't wear a flower crown, because it isn't what we discussed, but I want to. I think it'll look extra pretty and complement your bouquet Can I, Godmommy?"

"You can if you want," Ava nodded. " I'll send the florist a quick message, and it shouldn't take too much."

"See, Mommy!" Gisele called to grab Zoë's attention, who was sitting on the other side of the table chatting with Karen. "Godmommy Ava said I could wear a flower crown tomorrow!"

"Of course she did," Zoë smiled lightly, giving her best friend a side eye.

"Will I have a flower?" Teddy asked his soon to be stepmom.

"You will. It'll be pinned on your left side."

"Cool!"

"Of course," Ava nodded.

" Uncle Fitz, Godmommy said I could wear a flower crown during the ceremony."

"That sounds good to me," Fitz nodded, smiling over at Ava.

"See, Mommy, Uncle Fitz said I could too!"

"Well it is their day," Nate nodded adding his two cents.

"It is," Ava smiled at Fitz, her eyes staying trained on him. Tomorrow, by that time, they would be married. They would be Fitzgerald and Ava Grant. He would finally be her husband . They had come a long way from the man she had all but dismissed for his wishy washy behaviour.

"God, the way you look at each other," Nicole sighed. "Your wedding photos could become famous if you decide to release them to the public.

"What?" Ava turned quickly.

"You can just see how much you love each other. Even if he wasn't a former president, people would still pay to see them."

"No they wouldn't," Fitz denied before excusing himself to make his way to another table.

"Of course they would. Fitz look at her as if she's God. We should get him a " I met God. She's black " shirt," Nicole commented as a bit of a tangent. "And she looks at him as if him hung the moon. It's beautiful."

"It really is," Zoë grinned. "I don't even think Nate and I ever look at each other quite like that."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone look at each other like that besides in movies," Nicole sighed.

"You're both being dramatic. We love each other, and at times our expressions display that love we have for one another."

"Well sometimes you and Fitz look like you just want to mount one another, "Nicole smirked.

"Ava, why would you want to mount Daddy? He isn't a horse," Teddy asked.

"Ask your dad after the wedding, bud. He'll be able to tell you," Ava answered.

"Already well-trained, Avvie," Zoë smiled and Ava smiled back at her her best friend before turning to look back at where Fitz was laughing with Winston and a few other family members and friends.

"You'll be more than ready when your time comes in a couple years," Nicole nodded. "And you can have mine if you want extra practice."

"Hey now, I think Elle is more than enough for her god mommy," Zoë interjected.

"We'll just have to work out a godparent visiting schedule then,because your children shouldn't get all the best summer dates."

"Fitz and I aren't have kids for at least a year, so send the kids for the summer.," Meredith nodded, her eyes still on her fiancee . "He already wants to chart a yacht off the south of France or Greek with Karen and Teddy. Four more kids wouldn't hurt.

"Ha," Nicole and Zoë said at the same time.

"As my grandma would say, "bless your heart" if you want to take that on."

"There's something freeing about being able to send the kids back home" Ava confessed quietly to ensure Teddy wouldn't misconstrue her words, eyes darting back to her friends briefly. "I won't have that pleasure for much longer."

"Speaking of yachts," Nicole began, " Where is the Fly Boy taking you for your honeymoon?"

"Maldives. I wanted to stay up in Boston…"

"Girl are you crazy," Zoë exclaimed.

"I like my house. I haven't gotten the chance to enjoy it. Everything got moved in, then we were coming down this way for wedding prep and work. I wanted quiet and to be alone."

"You'll be doing that in Maldives. I don't know where you got that flop ass idea from, but I'm glad it wasn't your final decision." Nicole added.

"Agreed. I know you, Avvie. You would've regretted it , mana. Allow yourself to be spoiled for once," Zoë smiled at her softly.

" I am,I am. Lord knows that man loves to spoil me."

Ava looked back at Fitz with a soft smile taking in the moment. He looked completely peaceful in his slacks and gingham button down with rolled up sleeves. His forearms strained slightly as he drank his wine and then laughed again, clapping Winston on the was their life, and she was happy how beautifully it had formed.

* * *

It was time. Ava could hear the music playing softly, and watched as the bridal party began to decrease two by two. Zoë squeezed her shoulder before moving to walk down the path slowly with Winston. Teddy gave her a bright smile then took off to follow the adults, carefully holding the pillow which held the bands.

Gisele looked back at her, a huge smile on her face and she at her namesake. The young girl's last minute flower crown had turned out perfectly and complemented her braid out well. Gisele blew her one kiss then took off down the aisle. Ava looked up at her father, noticing the tears shining in his eyes. The moment had been robed from them nearly 10 years prior, but her they stood.

"Papí, no llores, porque entonces voy a llorar," She told him not to cry.

"You look so much like your mother on our wedding day, but ignore me. Estás listo?"

"Sï," she nodded, placing a kiss on his cheek.

She wasn't nervous. Everything leading up to this moment had made her nervous, this was supposed to be big and scary, but it wasn't. Nothing about marrying Fitzgerald was scary. Promising to spend the rest of her life with him was not something she was afraid of and she laughed at anyone who was nervous before they took those steps down the aisle.

This felt right. It was as if every misstep and let down had brought it all to this moment. They had been through their own hells and had been pieced back together. They learned to let the other in and now they were waiting to put the final stamp on joining their lives, so that they could be husband and had finally done it, they had figured this out, and they were going to get their happily ever after. With a few bumps in the road, because they were both oh so pig headed, but they would be together.

Ava took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second as she took her first step along the path. She could see Fitzgerald now. He was watching her carefully, his eyes automatically making contact with hers. Ava squeezed her father's hand to assure him she was perfect, and she took another step to get exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Ava Gisele Canario-Cameron Grant. Ava Grant. Mrs. Grant . Anyway he played the words in his head, it sounded right. It felt right. It made everything in the world feel right. She would always exist as Dr. Canario-Camerion no longer existed, but now she had another name. They shared a name, one that would go along with the home their new home, new life,new beginning.

Fitzgerald still couldn't quite believe it. It had been hours since the ceremony, hours since the reception had started, roughly forty-five minutes since everyone had left them alone on Stanberry property, and he still couldn't believe he was married to her, yet there they were. His wife was sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as her head rested against his shoulder.

He carefully ran his hand up her thigh, pushing her dress up slightly as he pressed a kiss to her naked shoulder. They were married. Everything they had been talking about for a long time now was a reality. They had the land, the built their dream home, and now had the legal and spiritual commitment.

"I love you," he whispered again for the the umpteenth time. He had lost track of how many times he had said it throughout the day.

"I love you too," she breathed against the open neck of his white button down. His jacket had disappeared hours ago, while he had been dancing with her abuela, who swore Fitz had baby making hips that Ava needed to put to good use. After Fitz had surprised Ava, and the majority of her paternal family members, with dance to Suavemente everyone wanted him on the dance floor. Fitz had been quiet proud of himself and knew he owed Zoë a trip to wherever her heart desired for all her help in making that moment a reality.

"I know you do," he laughed softly, squeezing her slightly closer, letting his fingers dance across her bare flesh. He had wanted to get her out of the dress all night and make love to his wife.

"Then I guess I just won't tell you anymore," she giggled, nuzzling into this neck.

"I think you will," he murmured, ducking his head down to nip at her shoulder, just as his fingers were met with lacy material.

"No….no I … won't..." she shook her head slightly, a soft moan escaping her mouth.

"You have a lifetime to say it again," he whispered.

"But if you already know..."

"I like hearing it," he growled slightly. "I love hearing those words come from your voice."

"I know," she whispered. "Me too."

"I love you, Ava Grant."

"I love you too, Fitzgerald Grant."

"Today was perfect," he sighed, running his hand along his wife's thigh.

"It was," she murmured, turning to kiss him. "We know how to hire a damn good wedding planner and give damn good requests."

"We do," he agreed as she curled closer into him as a slight wind moved over them. "Want to go inside?" he offered, rubbing his hand over her bare arms as she shivered slightly.

"No."

"Me neither."

"I want to stay here," she murmured. "Right here."

"We can," he breathed. "We can sleep our here for the next two days if we'd like. No one will bother us."

"Hmmmm…I like that way you think Dr. Grant," she giggled.

"That PhD has to be put to use some way," he paused briefly. "You know, Ave, you're the only person to call me Dr. Grant. It's always President or Mister."

"It's almost as if the majority of society forgot you earned a PhD," she noted. "My PhD, JD, Rhodes scholar husbands. God bless our children."

"Ha," he chuckled, the sounding reverberating against Ava. "Says may seriously overeducated wife. Do we need to list off all of your accolades. Rhodes scholar,MD, MBA…"

"Okay, okay. We're both insane people."

"Completely nuts."

"That's why we married each other," she murmured.

"Yup, everyone else didn't have enough common sense for us," he joked, kissing her shoulder again.

"Well…I helped your find your common sense."

"Ah yes and shed my fuck boy behaviour."

"Yup. You're far too educated to be a simp."

"That I am. It took having you in my life to remind me of that."

"Good," Ava whispered, curling closer to him as her dress rode up on her thighs a little more.

"You look so beautiful," Fitz murmured as his hand returned to her smooth legs, caressing her flesh.

"Thank you," she giggled. "You look beautiful too, Cariño."

"Thank you. I hope you're to just saying that to get in my pants."

"Me, get in your pants? Never!"

"Hmmm..." he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers.

"Although, I wouldn't complain if you wanted to put your baby making hips to good use, Husband," she whispered.

"I think we can arrange that, Wife."

"Good," she whispered as his fingers brushed against lace, teasing her. smooth, delicate skin of her inner thigh. They were married. As much as he wanted her, he wanted to be inside her, he wanted to savour this moment even more. To sit on the deck looking at at the ocean with his wife.

During the brief ceremony he had watched her intently, engraving ever detail he could into his brain. He was vaguely aware of his son's laughter and her father's tears, but it was all background noise. Ava was the lead in the movie he was recording.

"I love you," he whispered again.

"I love you too," she murmured back.

"I didn't think I could love someone this much. I wasn't sure I would ever find someone to love me like this."

"Corny...getting corny there, Fitzgerald," she laughed, her fingers dancing along his jawline.

"I'm allowed to be tonight."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"You can be corny,and only tonight. Tomorrow, you have go back to reserving the corniness for Karen and her friends."

"I can do that. Although tomorrow there won't be any talking."

"Is that right?"

"No. Unless we're talking about moaning and begging and screaming."

"Tripp," she giggled as her finger fell on his lower lip, pressing it slightly as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd practice saying your name."

"For tomorrow?"

"Yeah,and tonight."

"Good idea," he nodded.

"I thought so," she said finally capturing his lower lip between hers. The kiss was strong, but tender, and her fingers found their way to his curls. There was no need to rush or hurry inside.

Fitz pulled away slowly, leaving a trail of kisses, as his arms wrapped around her waist. He linked their hands together, and Ava melted into the warmth of his body. As he reclined, letting her back fall against his chest, the newlyweds felt secure and complete. They were one ,and there was no better feeling in the world.

"Cariño, I'm glad you're the somebody that loves me like this."

* * *

 **AN: So I decided to break this up, because it felt more natural that way. The next chapter is the end. I plan to have it up next week. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yall are lovely things.**


End file.
